Under and Alone
by CAT217
Summary: Starts out with Joe investigation into the Blue Templar and his death. The take down of the Blue Templar. But all of that was just the beginning: Jamie takes an undercover assignment that leads him to Agent Anderson and a drug cartel . Will he be able to handle it? Will this assignment get him killed? As always PLENTY OF JAMIE WHUMP for your reading pleasure. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've jumped back towards the Blue Templar, not so much on them, but on a certain red-headed agent. This has actually taken on a different path than I first imagined, the first few chapters will focus on Joe and how the Blue Templar came to find out about his undercover work with the FBI. Then it will move into the storyline I've set up for Jamie. Enjoy...**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Sunny Malevsky stumbled out of the clubhouse and towards his car. Clicked the unlock button on his keychain. As he opened the door he thought he heard something. Shrugging it off he once again pulled the car door open. "Dectective," the soft female voice called.

Instinctively he reached for his side arm. "Detective if I wanted to harm you I would have." She soothingly told him.

"Mind coming out of the shadows so I know who I am talking too." He watched as a red head, roughly his age walk under the dimly lit street lamp.

"Better?" She asked.

"Look I'm not interested, alright." He blandly told her.

She laughed, "Sweetie you're not my type." She snapped. "I do however have a buisness arrangement for you."

"Not interested."

She closed the open space until they were nearly nose to nose. "See I think you will, otherwise you and your boys in there will be looking at some pretty hard time in prison." She raised her eyebrow, and watched him shift.

"You obviously think you know something, so stop beating around the bush and spit it out already." He shot back as he leaned up against his car.

"First off I do know quite a lot, bribery, extortion, drug deals, gun running. Oh the list just goes on and on." She nonchalantly waved her hand ever so delicatly in the air.

Sunny had his hand rapped around her throat in one swift move. "Telling tales can get you dead." He hissed as he squeezed.

As she gasped for air and a voice, "I represent certain parties and they know all about you and the Blue Templar." She squeaked.

"I'm listening, getting real bored though." Never once removing his hand from her throat.

"My boss in return for your assistance has given me the ok to barter a deal."

"Who's your boss?"

"He's a man that is simply known by the name Braulio."

Insantly Sunny released his grib on her throat. "I'm listening." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"He wants you to help to get his little brother out of the country. And in return we will give you the name of a mole in your organization."

Sunny ran his hands through his hair, and studied the red headed woman. "And that is it? Seems a little to simple."

"Well that it can be, with the exception that he may ask for favors in the future. Don't worry he'll just own you." She sarcastically said, but it was still the truth. Once you are in, you are in only way out was in a pine box.

"So let me get this straight you want me to sell out to one of the biggest dope dealers out of Brazil?"

"Well let me make this clear if you don't cooperate well things are going to get real bad for you." She smiled as she flashed her badge. "And as you can see I can make that happen." She vehemently told him.

Sunny nodded. "And the name of the mole?"

"Why thought that was a no brainer. Joseph Reagan." She sweetly answered as she disappeared into the darkness, leaving Sunny to absorb what he had just learned. Time to turn the heat up, he fiercely thought as he drove off. They'd have a meeting him, Bello and Camia. They would take care of that little problem quietly and neatly.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Dad," he heard one of his son holler coming into the Reagan house.

"In the study."

"Hey pop," the next to eldest son walked up beside his father.

"Joe, how are you?" Frank stood up and hugged him.

"Good, a little birdie told me that Jamie was home."

"He is. Upstairs asleep in his room."

A coy smile fell onto Joe face.

"I know that look don't you dare, he's exhausted didn't even change into his bed clothes."

Joe gave his father an innocent look in which Frank raised his eyebrow. "Oh come on it'll be like old times." And with that Joe shot up the steps and carefully turned the knob on Jamie bedroom door and snuck in.

Slowly he crept towards a sleeping Jamie. Bent down, "Joe don't even think about it," Jamie tiredly warned his older brother as he popped one eye open.

"Hey how did you know?" Joe asked as he stood up and plopped down on the edge of Jamie bed.

"You weren't exactly quiet when you came in. And besides since moving to Boston I've become a light sleeper." With that said Jamie took his foot and shoved Joe off his bed. Joe landed with a thump.

"Everything okay up there?" They heard their father call.

In unison they answered, "fine." And the two both busted out laughing. "Come on, get dressed." Joe said as he tossled his brother hair.

"Why?"

"Get up I have the day off and we can go play some ball." He playfully slapped his brother leg.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Sunny swaggered into the clubhouse and was greeted by Bello and Camia. "What's up?" Camia asked.

"We've got a rat that's what up." Sunny replied as he grabbed a pool cue.

"Who," they asked as they joined him.

"Reagan, should have known being the commish son and all." Sunny scowled as he missed his shot.

"So what do we do? Does he have anything on us?"

"I don't think he has anything. I say a couple of warnings and if that doesn't work he's a dead man." The trio agreed.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Come on Jamie you're playing like a girl." Joe teased as he maneuvered around his brother.

"Am not," he shot back as he snagged the ball from a distracted Joe. "Score one for the champ."

"Hey you alright?" Jamie asked as he looked over in the direction that Joe was staring. He thought he saw someone, he thought he saw Sunny Malevsky.

"Uh yeah fine. You just got lucky." He scoffed as he turned his attention back to the game." So wanna tell me how school is going?"

Jamie shrugged as he swatted at the ball, "its fine."

"Liar." Joe simply replied.

"What? School fine. Graduate next month." He dryly answered.

Joe stopped and put a hand on his brother shoulder. "She won't be mad if you don't become a lawyer."

Jamie swatted Joe hand away. "You don't know what you're talking about." Jamie shot back.

"Jamie no one else may see it, but I do. You're unhappy, you don't want to be a lawyer no more than I did."

"I just want to respect her wishes." Jamie softly answered."Besides it's almost done so why flush all that money?"

"Well if you change your mind I'll stand behind you, but Jamie you have to do what makes you happy. And little brother you are so miserable it's not even funny." With that said Joe stole the ball and slammed into the net. "And lil' bro that is how you win a game." Joe smiled, Jamie shook his head, as the two brothers fell into step with one anther.

"Dinner should be ready." Joe told Jamie.

Jamie rolled his eyes, he'd have to deal with Danny. He didn't understand why his brother had to give him such a rough time.

"You shouldn't let him get to you."

"You read minds now too?"

"I just know that you and Danny have a tempermental relationship."

"I've never done a thing to him. Well if you count breathing." Jamie jabbed.

"Eventually you two are going to have to fix things, find out what the problem is and fix it. Life is to short."

The two brothers walked over to Joe cheville, and on the winshield was a note. "What's that?" Jamie asked.

Joe opened the note. 'Rats die.' Joe gathered his composure and faked a smile."Some girls number. Saw me wiping the court with you and thought I was cute." He laughed, but on the inside fear ross up like vile.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

**Well here is ch 1. This story is going to be more of a slow paced one, it has a deeper storyline.**


	2. Chapter 2

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The two brothers walked into the Reagan family house. "Something smells good." The said as the aroma tickled their nose.

"Go get washed up, we can smell you from here," Danny teased his brothers.

"Funny, real funny." Jamie snarkily answered as the two brothers chatted going up the steps.

Danny sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels when his father stepped in front. "Danny don't you start with Jamie, I want a nice peaceful dinner." Frank warned his son.

"Who me?" Danny shrugged.

Frank pointed, "yes you."

The Reagans each took their seats. "Dinner smells great gramps." Danny complimented.

"Yes, please pass the carrots," Linda asked as she scooped up a spoonful for their son Sean who wrinkled his nose. "Vegetables, yuck."

"Sean they are good for you make you strong, grow up tall a big like your uncles." She lovingly told their son.

Danny cleared his throat, "and strong like your dad." He smiled.

Linda smiled over at her husband.

"So guess you are pretty excited about getting ready to graduated." Linda looked over at her brother-in-law.

"Yeah, it'll be nice not to have to go to anymore classes." Jamie gave a half hearted smile.

"Speaking of Boston," Erin chimed in, "a prosecutor up there called me. Said you caught a purse snatcher." Erin frowned.

Jamie shrugged, "no big deal he came running down the sidewalk and I shouldered him."

"That was stupid, you could have gotten hurt." Erin rebutted.

"Erin if you haven't notice I'm a big boy." He defended hottly.

"Yeah just look no bib." Danny stabbed.

Jamie cheeks went hot, he wasn't home to have his sibblings verbally beat him. "I'm done." Jamie shoved his chair in hard and stormed out.

"Well thank you," Frank looked between Erin and Danny.

"I'm not apologizing, he is not a cop, and he shouldn't be chasing dangerous criminals." Erin shot back.

"And I already knew about it, the Boston PD Commissioner already called me, they gave him an award." Frank told her.

Danny stayed silent, he wasn't about to get corrected. "And Danny why must you pick a fight with your brother, every chance you get you take a stab at him." Frank shook his fork at his oldest. Danny shrunk back.

"As for Jamie he's not a cop, promised his mother he would not do that."

Joe sat quietly as he listened to the conversation. He was suprised how clueless their family was about what Jamie wanted. But it wasn't his place to say, Jamie had to come to terms with things on his own. "Danny you need to fix or try to build a relationship with Jamie." Joe added.

"Here we go." Danny rounded.

"Danny for once shut up, curb the sarcasm and listen. There is nothing more precious than family. What we all see daily it should remind us how much we need each other. Taking jabs at each other isn't going to do anything." Joe pointed out.

"Well said Joe." Frank commended as he looked between his oldest and his only daughter.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie stood on the back porch and let the cool spring air calm him. No matter what he did he could never make anyone in his family happy. He always did something wrong, something that caused his older siblings to use him for a verbal punshing bag. Sure he knew that they loved him, there was no doubt there, just wish they'd support him. He was honoring his mothers wish of staying out of the family buisness. What more did they want?

"You alright"? He heard his brother Joe ask.

"Always, just wish they would stop seeing me as a baby and see me as a grown man." He huffed.

"Never gonna happen, they will always see you as the baby of the family. It's your burden in life." Joe joked.

Jamie laughed, "can you imagine how they treated me if I did become a cop?"

"Dad would have you in the motor pool." Joe boomed.

Jamie shook his head, "nah maybe meter maid." Jamie giggled.

"Ouch that would suck." Joe added. The two brothers laughed and talked for most of the night.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Everyone gone?" Jamie asked peeking into the kitchen.

"Yeah left about twenty minutes ago." Frank replied as he leaned against the counter sipping a cup of coffee.

Jamie nodded and made his way to the fridge and began to rummage in the fridge.

"It's in the microwave," Frank gestered towards it.

"Thanks." Jamie hit a couple of buttons and watched the microwave come to life.

"I wish I knew what to say to you, but I don't." Frank began. "Danny is just a rough around the collar kinda person."

Jamie huffed, "maybe that is why he goes through so many partners."

"Possible." Frank replied as he joined his youngest at the kitchen table.

"Just like to know what I ever did to him."Jamie questioned.

"Is that what you think?" Frank responded.

"Anymore I just don't know." Jamie replied as he shoveled a fork full of food into his mouth.

Frank sighed, they'd always been this he just hoped that would change one day.

"Well," Jamie began as he wiped his mouth, "I've got an eary start." He finished.

"Thought you didn't have to go back until day afternoon." Frank said sadness in his eyes.

"I know but I have a hundred things to do." He answered.

"And this doesn't have anything to do with what happened at dinner?" Frank asked.

"Not really, and besides I promised Syd that I'd try to make it make early." Jamie got up and rinsed his plate and set it into the rack. "You gonna be up tomorrow morning."

"I'll try. Your grandfather is coming back from his trip with some of his retiree buddies."

"Have you heard from him?" Jamie asked wiping his hands on a towel.

"I did, he is having the time of his life."

"Good sounds like he is enjoying his fishing trip. So Jack still giving Erin a hard time?"

"Pretty much, and Nicki is stuck in the middle. If I wasn't PC I'd beat the pulp out of him."

Jamie nodded, "I'd proberly help."

"Night Jamie."

"Night son."

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

**Ending CH 2 here. I'm hoping to have things wrapped up with this section of the first part in around CH 5 or 6. Bringing it back up into the present.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next couple of chapters will follow Joe Reagan and his investigation of the Blue Templar. Just a side note I stilll mourn the loss of that beautiful blue cheville...**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Joe drove down the almost quiet sidestreet. He found his normal parking spot across from his apartment. Parking the blue cheville he locked it up and jogged across the street. He stopped short when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. "Who is there?" He asked as he placed his hand on his off duty service weapon.

"Easy detective." The red-head told him.

"Do I know you?" He asked narrowing his eyes down on the mysterious woman.

"No, but we both know Agent Grubb." She answered.

"Lady I don't know what you are talking about." He shot back at her.

"Really thought Grubb told me you were his contact into the Blue Templar."

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Agent Anderson, I'm your new contact."

Joe raised his eyebrow in doubt. "What happened to Agent Grubb?"

"Reassigned."

Joe looked at her, "say I believe you, doesn't mean I trust you."

"Don't expect you to. I do know that you are getting close, and with the FBI backing you up it should be fairly easy."

Joe laughed, "you don't know them very well. They don't trust anyone. I've been trying to get into the inner circle for two months."

"Maybe you need to work harder."

"Easier said then done. I know at least one of them. I just don't have any hard evidence. Hoping to change that here soon, we've got a pretty big case coming up at the beginning of next month."

Agent Anderson nodded. "Good I'll get you everything you need."

"Fine now if you excuse me I have an early day."

"We'll be in touch." She coolly told him.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie grabbed his phone as it went off, focusing on the time he moaned as he threw the covers off and stalked across the room. Grabbing his clothes a t-shirt and a pair of long silver and black shorts. He flipped the bathroom light on and turned on the shower a good hot shower nothing better to wake you up, well except a large coffee he'd stop off and get. Stepping under the streaming hot water he grabbed some body wash and quickly washed and rinsed off. Picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waistline. Wiped the steam off the mirror and combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Quickly dressed, grabbed his duffel bag and headed down the steps.

"Hey kiddo." He heard.

Jamie smiled, "Hi grandpa, heard you went fishing up in Maine."

"I did had a great time. So what brings you home?" Henry asked not beating around the bush.

"I had some down time, so I thought I'd visit." He shrugged.

"And you're leaving already?"

"I've got a ton of stuff to do before I graduated next month. Actually three weeks to be exact. So I have finals coming up, graduation hoop-la. You know how it is grandpa."

Henry laughed. "So do you know what you are going to do with this law degree?"

"I really haven't given it much thought. I guess I need to start thinking about that."

"Jamie we are all proud of you."

"I know." Jamie hugged his grandfather, "I'll see you in a few weeks." He half heartedly said.

"You know it kiddo." Henry smiled at his grandson, but deep down he knew something wasn't right. No one just shrugs at having a law degree.

Jamie gave him one last hug and exited the Reagan house. He clicked the unlock button on his keychain, tossed his bag into the passanger side and drove off. As Jamie hit the I-95 to Boston he thought about what he and Joe talked about. No one knew him like Joe, they just weren't brothers but best friends. He wanted to honor his mother wish, but his heart wasn't in it. He wanted to be a cop, that was the desire of his heart. Nothing he could do about it now.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Joe had been up for several hours doing his usual routine, jogging, shower and breakfast. He never waivered from his routine. He didn't hear her slip up behind him, she poked him on both sides making Joe jump. "Hey." He softly playfully growled.

"How do you manage to do it?" She asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Do what?" He smiled coyly.

"Get out of bed without waking me up, not even rousing me."

"Mad talent skills." He leaned in and kissed his her.

"Do you have to go in today?" She whined.

"I do I have two grand juries today, a stack of paperwork to go through and a warrent for a known arsonist to serve." Joe let out a sigh, "I wish I didn't, I would love nothing more than to curl up on the couch and watch some wishy washy chic flic with you." He quipped as he brought her into his arms. "Don't worry I'll shuffle things around and take some time off, who knows maybe we'll make it a longer stay in Boston after Jamie graduates." He whispered into her ear.

"No work, just me an you." She cooed.

"Hmmm.." he responded. "Love you."

"Love you too. Be safe." She called to him as he opened the apartment door.

"You know it." He called back at her.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Joe pulled into his normal parking spot and made his way into the precinct. He was instantly greeted when he walked into the door. He smiled, and returned the greetings. He made his way to his locker, opened it and hanging inside was a dead rat.

"Man, that's nasty," Sunny voice boomed.

Joe tightened his lips and pitched the dead rodent into a bag and took it out to the dumpster.

"Joe not trying to assume anything here but are you not making friends?" Sunny soothingly asked.

"Somebody trying to be funny."

"I hope your right, if it was mean though I'd swear someone was sending a message." Sunny implied and with that Sunny went on his way. Leaving Joe to wonder about his loud mouth fellow officer. Joe shook it off and dismissed the thought.

Joe had finally finished up his grand jury testimony and was heading back to his precident when he noticed someone following him. Keeping his cool he casually made his way into the first coffee shop he found. Rita's Devine Java. He stood in line and watched carefully as he waited for the person to follow him to come by the window. He watched as Agent Anderson stopped by the window and noticed Joe inside. He was loosing his patience with this woman, he'd checked her out and she was clean as far as he could tell.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" He sneared quietly as he grabbed her by the arm and drug her into the small coffee shop.

"No I just wanted to see if you got anywhere yet."

"Look lady it hasn't even been twenty four hours since you've introduced yourself to me, can you give me some time."

"Okay, okay look we both have a lot riding on this, and my bosses stuck me with this because well to be honest I blew a raid two months ago. They figured if I was the go between for you and the FBI it would be a good way to redeem myself." She lied, she hadn't blown that raid she had orders and they were to be followed. To the very last detail.

"Alright, but give me some time, I think I've been doing this long enough to know how it works." He told her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Just let me know the moment you'v got someting. I need this."

Joe nodded.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

**Okay so how am I doing? I am so glad that you guys are enjoying the build up. Ch 4 is in the works. Hopefully it'll be up next week, Friday at the latest.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunny, Camia and Bella stood off in the darken corner of the clubhouse discussing their latest problem: Joseph Reagan. "We've given him a couple of warnings, lets see what happens." Bella offered. "We need to play this carefully after all he is the PC son. If we don't this could go very wrong. He already looked into the Blue Templar once, I managed to shut that down. We can't afford to get sloppy."

"Bella is right," Camia agreeded. "If this goes down wrong it'll be the end. And I do not plan on spending my retirment behind bars."

Sunny nodded, "so lets see if he heeds our warning. If not we'll bury him."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Joe sat across the street from his apartment he sat there thinking about the last couple of weeks, first it had been a note, then a dead rat. What else were they going to do. Maybe it was time to come clean with his dad. He knew that his dad, grandpa and Danny weren't involved with the Blue Templar but he didn't want to put his family at risk. He was starting to have his doubts on his contact for the FBI. He'd called Agent Grubb and he had told Joe that he did infact get reassigned. That Agent Anderson was a capable agent. But his gut was churning. And when that happened something was very wrong. He shook off the bitter thought and headed to their apartment, he smiled their. Soon they'd set a date. Which made his smile widen. She was his everything, his strength, his meaning, his heart. He'd had a week without her one time and that had been enough. He proposed to her the day she came home.

Joe unlocked the door and instantly heard soft music and saw a flickering light dance across the white wall. A smile grew across his face..

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Anderson paced the length of the apartment she had leased, "everything is going according to plan. Migèl will be on his way to Brazil in just a few weeks."

"You have done well," the voice boomed over the cell phone.

"Thank you sir."

"And I have nothing to worry about with this Sunny Malevsky?"

Anderson smiled, "I personally guarantee you that he is no threat. He knows better I've got plenty on him, and he has to much to loose."

"You know the consequences if you blow this." He warned.

Anderson felt a lump in her throat, yes she knew the consequence, death. "I do, and you have nothing to worry about. I've been employeed with you for a long time." She added trying to put him at ease.

"Just making sure we understand each other."

"I understand. I'll be in touch when I have Migèl." And ended the call. Anderson tapped the phone in her other hand. She had been doing this for a long time. Nothing to worry about. Anderson layed down on the bed, crossed her legs and leaned her head against the wall. When had she sold sold?

That is when it hit her, as if it had happened to yesterday. _They had been givin' clearance to raid a compound in a rual area of Maine. Everything had been going as planned until they had gotten into a crossfire, bullets raining down all around. She had never been shot in the line of duty until that day. The bullet had cut threw her like a hot knife threw butter. She had crumbled to the ground hard. Taking her hand she had placed pressure on her stomach. Her body was hot to the touch, perspiration dotting her body. Her breath shallow and slow, the last thing she remembered were two dark shapes bending over her. _

_They weren't FBI they had been Braulio people. She had finally woken up. "What happened?" She asked groggily._

_"You were shot my people brought you here. Saved your life. Didn't know if you were going to make it, been out for days."_

_"Who are you?" She asked trying to sit up._

_"Easy, you are going to rip the stitches." He said as he softly helped her lay back down._

_"I still want to know who you are?" _

_"Braulio, the man that you and your people tried to kill three week ago."_

_"Why didn't you leave me to die?"_

_"I don't kill unless I have to. Was I wrong in saving you?"_

_Anderson shook her head, "I owe you my life. Anything you need."_

Anderson shook off the memory. That is how she had lost her soul, that is how she had been saved by evil. Now she had become a monster herself. The one thing she had spent years fighting she now was one. There was no use fighting it, it was a fight she had already lost. She picked up her cell and texted Sunny.

*^*^*BB^*^*^

Sunny pulled into his usual spot and locked his car. As he headed to his apartment, not a great apartment but it was enough, no need to rouse suspision. He heard his phone beep. 'When?' He pinched the brim of his nose and responded 'I've got this.'

Threw his keys on the table and went and grabbed a bite from the fridge, once again his phone came to life. 'I have very little patience.' He could almost hear the snideness drip off the words.

Gripping the phone tighty he responded back, 'I have a plan just waiting to see if I have to use it. Warrent for one of his associates coming up. Will get him out then.' Send. She better not send anything else. And threw the phone down on the table.

He had everything under control. If Joe backs off then simple he'd use anther tatic to help out the FBI agent, if not then the first plan would be perfect. It was nothing personal it was just buisness.

**^*^*^BB^**^*^**

**Get ready things will be speeding up and we are closing in on a Reagan lose. Hope everyone is enjoying the fic. Things are really working out well and I hope that is coming through in the fic. Again thanks for the reviews, for following and adding this to your favorites. Means a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Enjoy, again thanks for the reviews the faviorites and following. **

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Jamie jogged across the prinstine lawn of his college. He needed air, and he needed to clear his head. His discussion a few weeks ago with Joe had stuck with him. But should he break his promise to his mom and would she understand? The more he thought about it the worse he got. The turmoil was eating him alive, he had trouble sleeping, studing. It had been all he thought about, his run was cut short when he heard sirens off in the distance, his blood immediately ran hot, scenarios running through his head. What was the call? Would they get to the scene in time? Jamie stopped cold in his tracks. He couldn't deny it anymore, and he couldn't run from the truth anymore. He wanted to wear the uniform. His heart craved it, and it ran in his blood.

Jamie finished his run and flopped down on one of the benches and took out his cell phone. He dialed Joe number. "Hey its me," he greeted.

"Everything alright?" Joe asked over the phone with concern.

"Fine, better than fine. Look Joe you were right. I do want to wear the uniform. Everything you said a few weeks ago was the truth." Jamie could swear he heard his brother smile.

"That's great little brother, now this is what we are going to do." Joe began. "I'll go and pick up the paperwork and fax it to you. You do have a fax machine you can use?"

"Yes, but what about the family? They are going to be furious." Jamie nervously replied.

"Don't worry I've got your back. And besides once the application has been submitted there really isn't much they can do." Joe rationalized.

"But don't have to submit the paperwork myself?" Jamie squeaked.

"Your not chickening out on me already? Cause you can't."

"No, but what about the paperwork?"

"Fill it out, fax it over to me and I'll drop it off. A budy of mine down there owes me a favor." Joe cooed.

"That is a big favor."

"Well I intoduced him to his wife." Joe chuckled.

"Hey Joe, thanks. You know I don't say this enough but your a great big brother. And thanks for having my back."

"Always lil' brother. Always." And with that they said their goodbyes and said see you Sunday.

Jamie felt as light as a feather, now how was Syd going to take this? Jamie thought about that, he'd tell her when he told the rest of the family. Which was Sunday. He had a lot to do between now and then. Graduation was less then a week away, he still had one final left on Friday. He and Syd had planned on leaving that afternoon to head home. He smiled for the first time in Jamie Reagan life Jamie was taking control of what he wanted and not what everyone around him thought he wanted or needed.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Joe layed down in bed, looking over at the clock he grinned. For once he couldn't wait for the morning to come. He wasn't much on mornings thats why he jogged in the A.M. to help shake those morning blues. As he began to drift off to sleep his cell phone rang.

"Detective Reagan." He answered. He frowned as he heard the agent voice. He slipped out into the living room. "I know I'm digging, I am looking for that one common link. Then we'll have them. All of them.." He told Agent Anderson, though he only knew one for sure. Bella. And that was dangerous he was IA and could make life dangerous for Joe. Or worse yet go after Danny.

Joe flipped the cell closed and rubbed his face. Maybe it was time to tell the Commissioner. Things had gotten out of control, this agent was going to get him killed. And he had a gut feeling The Blue Templar knew what he was doing. The note, the dead rat and just earlier this week he'd nearly been runned down while jogging. He never saw the make or model of the car, and at first he thought it was an accident. That was until he had gotten an anomious text from a burner cell. "Your dead next time. No more warnings."

"Joe," he heard Angela tiredly call him.

"Comin' sweetie." he called as he flipped the light off. Sunday was going to be fun, thankfully it was just Tuesday. He had some time to figure out what to say to his dad about Jamie, and about The Blue Templar.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The agent turned to the tall dark haired man. "All you've done is made him mad. Now we are doing it my way. " She barked.

"Look if we don't do this right its going to blow up in all our faces." He pointed out.

"Ah Sunny you have to take risks now and then." She said in a sultry voice.

"Lady I don't know what kind of game your playin' here but count me out." He raised up his hands.

Anderson laughd, "Sunny, you haven't got a choice, I mean unless you want me to email a video clip of you and me making our agreement to the PC." she seethed.

Sunny narrowed his eyes down on the agent, she was good, a little too good. Sunny ran his hand through his hair and huffed.

"Good I'm glad we understand each other. Now Migèl is suppose to be taken into custody by weeks end, see that doesn't happen. As for Detective Joseph Reagan he doesn't see the sunrise on Saturday either." She calmly told him. "Don't worry Sunny, Migèl has two patsies already for you to use. All you have to do is pull the trigger." She smiled wickedly as she patted him on the back and winked at him on her way out of the alley.

Sunny reluctantly agreed. He had alined himself with the devil. And there was no way out. How had things gotten this out of control? Then he remembered Detective Joseph Reagan was getting to close. And the chore of shutting him down permanently had fallen into his lap.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

**Well we all know what is coming next. I am slowly closing in on the backline of the main story. So stay tuned... Plenty of Jamie coming down the pike. Promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay all here it is that dreaded moment... :( My apologies if this chapter took me longer to write but I wanted to make sure that the emotions and the scenes were spot on. As will the other chapters following this one. Again thanks for all the reviews/follows and favorites. It so makes my day and makes me want to write harder and better. :)**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Joe walked into the admissions office, "Hey Don." Joe greeted with a smile.

"Well as I live and breathe, Joseph Reagan." Don quipped as the two men shook hands. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" He asked as he leaned against the counter.

"A small favor. I need the admission forms for the academy. Jamie has finally come to his senses and wants to join the force." Joe answered with enthusiasm in his voice.

"You know he has to be here to do all of this." Don reminded Joe.

"See that is where the favor comes in, I need to fax it to him. He fills it out faxes it back and we push it through." Grinned Joe.

"Come on Joe, you know we can't bend the rules." Don protested.

Joe casually leaned against the otherside of the counter and smiled, "See you can. By the way how is Lila? She's due any day now, isn't she?" Joe coyly asked.

Don rolled his eyes and gave a chuckle. "Alright, but we're even." He pointed at his friend.

Joe laughed and held up his hands, "of course we are."

Don sighed, "why don't I believe you?"

"Because we've been friends for a lot of years." Joe chuckled.

"True. Okay so what is the fax number?" Don asked getting ready to punch in the number.

"Here you go," Joe offered up a slip of paper. The two men stood side by side as each form was sent through the machine.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie stood by the fax machine as it spit out the application forms for the academy. His eyes shifted around making sure that Sydney wasn't sneaking up on him. Not that he didn't mind he loved Syd but she wasn't going to love the idea of him becoming one of NYPD finest. After the last page had been sent Jamie found a quiet place and filled out every last form. It had taken him an hour. He had to let Joe know he needed his birth certificate, and he would send a copy of his social security card along with the forms. Once he was done Jamie sent the filled out forms back. Well its done, no turning back now, he silently mused.

He looked down at his watch and frowned, he had to hurry he was meeting Syd for lunch.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Alright everything looks good," Don nodded as he papercliped the forms together.

"Great, and Don could you keep this between you and me? Jamie and I are breaking the news to the family on Sunday.

"I'll do my best." Don smiled.

"We'll have to get together and play some pool or go bowling one night. Catch up on old times." Joe happily offered.

"Definatly."

Joe headed out and back to his precint. While he headed to his car he texted Jamie to let him know the paperwork was done.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The men filed into the conference room. "Alright lets get started." Joe began as he stood up. "This is Migèl Lovato." He began as he flashed a picture of their suspect, black curly hair, dark brown eyes. "He's wanted for drug running for starters." Joe flipped to the next shot, "this is his apartment complex in Brooklyn." He pointed to the building in the surveillance photo. "As you see in the files in front of you, you will find the make and model of his car, known associates and known hang outs."

"Does he have a routine?" Gonsalves asked.

"He does, from the surveillance he is normally home in his recliner by 3 a.m. no later, no earlier. Now I want teams set up here, here and here." Joe stated as he pointed to three points surrounding the apartment. "Any questions?" Joe looked around the room, satisfied that everyone knew their roles. "Okay lets make sure we are fully armed I want each man and woman," pausing to smile at Gonsalves who just jokingly waved him off. "To have their vests on, do we understand?"

They all nodded, "good lets break for meal, then meet back here at 7pm to finalize the details." Joe smiled.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Malevsky and Camia exited together. "It happens tonight." Malevsky informed Camia.

"You've got a plan?" Camia asked intrigued.

"I've got word that Migèl Lovato has some fall guys for us to use for our ambush on Reagan."

"And the vest?"

Malevsky slapped Camia on the back, "isn't that what armour piercing bullets are for?" Malevsky responded in a smooth sickening voice.

Camia cracked a smile, soon their troubles would be over, their secret safe. Their little operation could continue.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Hours later the Warrent Squad was back in the meeting room for their 7pm meeting. "So Gonsalves I want you with Camia, and Sunny your with me." Joe informed them.

Malevsky smiled on the inside. His mind whispering, sorry Joe nothing personal its just buisness. Should have kept out of it.

^*^*^BB^*^*

The two sat in the car across the street from Migèl apartment complex, "this is the worst," Sunny said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. Know what you mean." Joe agreed, who looked down at his watch, "anytime now." Joe stretched in the driver seat.

The two continued to pass the time by talking sports, news, however the conversation went. Sunny stopped cold, as he pointed towards the apartment complex. "Thats our guy." Sunny recognized.

"Sure is," Joe agreed as he gave the word over the mic. "Our guy is on the move." He called.

"You ready?" Joe asked looking at Sunny.

"As I'll ever be." Sunny told him as he checked his gun.

"Lets do this." Joe stated as he jumped out of the car, and carefully jogged over to the complex. "NYPD, don't move." Joe called, pulling his gun.

Migèl stopped and looked over at Joe and laughed as he took off running, Joe right behind him. "Stop, NYPD," Joe hollored as he ran after the perp. "He's heading your way Gonsalves." He huffed over the mic. Joe carefully took notice that he went down an allyway.

"Sunny," he began to call behind him. No answer, Joe stopped turned and saw Sunny standing right behind him. "He went down the allyway."

"I know," Sunny replied as he cocked his head and raised his gun.

Joe went to raise his, Sunny Malevsky was Blue Templar. He was one of the dirty cops, oh God. Sunny fired. The bullet ripped through Joe, as he dropped his gun to the ground. Joe had a look of shock on his face, as he fell to his knees. Sunny fired three more times. Joe crumbled to the ground, his life slowly fading. He weezed as he tried to grasp the little bit of life he had left. He heard two more shots. Had someone seen Malevsky shoot him? Joe wondered as he coughed up droplits of crismon that dotted his face. His body cringed and seized as it fought against death.

Joe looked out of the corner of his eyes as Malevsky knelt down beside him, "sorry Reagan it was nothing personal. We warned you, over and over. You just wouldn't listen."

Joe tried to talk but only thing he could do was gurgle blood. He felt his life fade. He thought about his family, it was going to devastate them. A tear streamed down his cheek. He gasped his final breathe and faded. "This is Detective Sunny Malesvky we have a 10-13, requesting additional backup and a bus," he began as he sent the location over his walkie. Just as he did, Gonsalves came running up, "Reagan," she cried as she began CPR. "Come on Reagan, fight, come on." She pleaded.

"He's gone," Malesvky tried to sound upset. Gonsalves looked up at him.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

More to come...


	7. Chapter 7

**Grab more tissues, shoot I even got misty eyed writing this chapter...**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Frank Reagan had never gotten use to sleeping alone. He was always use to Mary being beside him. Now there was no one there. An empty space. The only thing that kept him going was his family. They were as tight knit as a family could be. No matter what they always had each other back. That made Franks emptiness bearable. He rolled back over towards his night stand, nearly 3:30 in the morning. Nights like this he missed Mary she always seem to know what to do to calm his restlessness. Frank sighed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Francis why are you up?" Henry asked his son.

"Thought I'd make some tea." Frank yawned as he set the kettle onto the stove. "How come you're up?" Frank countered.

"I heard you getting up. I am and always will be a light sleeper. So I take it you're having a hard time sleeping?" Henry inquired.

Frank huffed, "does it ever get easier?"

"I wish I had an answer, my Rose has been gone for a long time and I still wake up missing her."

As Frank began to say something they heard a knock at the front door. Franks heart dropped. There is only one reason to knock on the Police Commissioner door at 3:30 in the morning...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny felt like someone punched him in the chest and ripped out his heart. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as if a movie. People were talking to him but all he could see were their lips moving. He just kept walking towards the covered dead body. Tears crept down his cheeks. He hadn't even realized that he was crying. He bent down next to him, his lower lip quivering uncontrollably. He reached out towards the yellow tarp and let his hand hover, no it can't be him, no please let it be a mix up. He balled up his fist and retracted it as quickly as he could. He backtracked and found himself against one of the patrol cars. He pulled his knees into his chest and just stared at the covered body. How had this happened? Joe was always so careful, he never took chances not like this. It was a mistake, Joe was to smart to be ambushed. Danny brushed the free flowing tears from his cheeks and slowly got up. He looked around, everyone burrowing their looks down on him, "WHAT!" He began to scream, "YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN EYEBALL ME!" Roared Danny. He balled his fist up and slammed it into the patrol car.

"Son," he heard his fathers voice crack. He turned to his father who was fast approaching. Get it together, he silently scolded himself. He had shown weakness on the job. He never did that. Then again one of his little brothers were lying under a tarp... dead.

"Commissioner," greeted Danny as he walked over to his father. He looked into his fathers' eyes the pain, he held that same pain. "He...," Danny began as his voice wavered. "Never...," Danny sobbed, trying to take deep breathes to keep from hyperventilating. "... He never had a chance," he managed to spit out. Once again the tears began to pour over his eyelids. "He's gone," he whispered, "dad, he's gone," cried Danny as he fell into his fathers arms. This wasn't something that Danny would normally do, but no more then hundred feet was one of his younger brothers, dead shot in cold blood. The only comfort either men had was the fact that the men responsible were dead.

Danny regained his composure and released his grip on his father. "This is going to kill Jamie," sniffed Danny.

"Grandpa is calling him now, along with Erin and Nicki, I figured he should call Linda as well." Frank informed his son.

Danny eyes widened, Linda, ah crap. "I forgot all about Linda. I just heard the call, and I just couldn't think of anyone or anything but Joe." Danny stood next to his father and looked over to where the M.E. was now taking the body, a brother, a son for autopsy. Joe would be cut open, examined like... Danny shook the thought from his mind. No the M.E. was retrieving evidence.

The M.E. looked over at Frank and nodded, as if to say he's in good hands, not to worry Joe will be taken care of. Frank nodded back at his old friend, a nod of thanks. This is was his greatest fear, one of his sons gunned down in the line of duty. Frank fought the tears, now was not the time. Later, alone he'd morn. He'd ask Mary for forgiveness for not protecting their son.

Turning his attention back to Danny, looking for answers. "Baker only gave me sketchy details on what happened." Frank solomnly said.

"From what I got from Malevsky and Gonsalves they said the perp rabbited and Joe took off after him, followed by Malevsky. The two shooters cut Joe off and..." Danny voice faded.

"And Malevsky shot them." Added Frank.

"Not that I'm upset with that," Danny offered up. "Not that it makes it any easier." Added Danny.

Before Frank could say anything his phone came to life. "It's pop." Frank looked up at Danny. "Hey pop, what's up?" Frank raised his eyebrow, and turned around. "Okay, I see. Let me call." And Frank flipped his phone closed.

"Dad?" Danny began.

"Pop can't get a hold of Jamie." Frowned Frank.

"What do you mean he hasn't gotten hold of Jamie?" Concerned filled Danny voice. One question filled Danny mind. Had Jamie already heard?

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie rolled over onto his side and looked up at clock, which looked back at him with red numbers that read quarter after four. He rolled back onto his back and stared up into the blackness of his dorm room. He had managed to talk his professor into letting him take his final exam a day early. Not that it mattered but he wanted to finish what he started. He had too. Then again in just two days with the help of his older brother Joe he would drop a bomb on the family. He was joining the force. He was going to tell them he was tired of fighting the call. It was in his blood. As he rolled back over to drift off to sleep he heard a buzzing sound. It was coming from the night stand. Jamie switched the lamp on. Looking at his phone the caller id read 'dad'. All of the sudden Jamie couldn't breathe. His blood ran cold, he could feel the room close in on him. He didn't want to answer it, after all if he didn't nothing bad had happenned. Right? He just stared at it until it read one missed call.

Just as he went to set it back down he began to viberate again, once again the id read 'dad'. Taking a deep breath he flippedd the phone open. "Hello." Whispered Jamie.

"Jamie. Its... its Joe, he was killed." Those words tore through him like a knife.

Jamie closed his eyes and the phone that had been to his ear now found its resting place on the floor. Jamie just sat there, those words echoeing in his head, _'its Joe... he was killed'. _He slammed his hands over his ears trying to silence those five ugly words. Tears rushed down his cheeks like a waterfall. He was numb, nothing was making sense, he couldn't absorb the information, it just taunted him. He could hear the faint voice of his father yelling. Yelling "Jamie?" But all Jamie could do was stare at the phone, he wanted to wake up, yes it was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. "Wake up," he whispered to himself. But he was wide awake. "No... Not Joe... Not Joe!" Sobbed Jamie. He tore at his clothes, tore at anything that was in his way. When I get there he'll be alright, its just a mistake, a horrible terrible mistake. Deep down he knew it wasn't. His father would have never called with news like that. He wished Sydney was here. He'd have someone to hold. Someone to comfort him. Instead Jamie Reagan stood alone in his dorm room mourning the loss of one of his older brothers. He shut his eyes, "you promised always" cried Jamie.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie wasn't sure how he had driven from Boston to New York City he hadn't remembered getting into his car. Let alone parking outside the family house. The tears had never stopped. He remembered getting sick. Then the stench pulled at his nose, Jamie looked over into the passagner floorboard and saw the pool of vomit. 'Oh great,' he silently realized what he had done, quickly he rolled down the windows so it could air out. He'd clean it later.

Slowly he made his way to the house. "Hello." Wheezed Jamie.

Erin rushed over to Jamie,"You're home," she whimpered. The crying had taken a toll on her beautiful face, her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks stained from tears that had dried. Her nose a bright red color were she had wiped it raw.

"He's not, I mean it was a mistake?" Choked Jamie.

"I wish it was, I wish it was a bad dream." Croaked Erin.

Jamie backed away, "NO!" Bellowed Jamie as he bolted up the steps.

Erin reached out to her brother to no avail. The tears that had flowed earlier began again.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Stopping it here. What's next? Jamie continues to deal with the death of Joe. And its not good.

**Author Note: **So I think this could be one of the longest fics I've written to date, the way I have things it might be take up a good bit of the summer. As I said before this fic has taken a mind of its own...


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and followings. This fic has taken on a life of its own I tell ya. Everytime I think I know what I want to happen it goes the complete opposite. **

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Jamie stopped cold as he stood outside of Joe room. Tears trickled down his cheeks. He took a deep breathe. Joe... who am I going to talk with? Get advice from? Danny hates me. I can't do anything right in his eyes... Jamie went wide eyed as one thought entered his mind, who is going to help me break the news about me joining the force? "You promised me, you told me you'd always be there for me." Sobbed Jamie as he held a picture of him and Joe along with Erin and Danny on either side. Rage swept over him and he threw the picture against the wall. He gasped in horror at what he did. With one big movement he was sobbing as he picked up the chards of glass. Jamies hand shook as he picked up the picture. Crying as he leaned against Joe bed. He hugged the picture tightly.

"Do you feel better?" Boomed the voice from the doorway.

Jamie tilted his head to see his dad standing there. "No," mummbled Jamie. "He wasn't suppose to die. This isn't real it's just all a bad dream.. Please tell me that it's all a bad dream." Jamie looked up at his father with pain, with sadness, anger it was all there.

Frank wished he could tell him that, he wished that it was all a bad dream but it wasn't. "I wish I could, I wish that there was something that someone could say to make the pain you are feeling go away. I wish I could take away the pain we are all feeling. Some magic potion, or a spell to make it better. But there's not." Frank sat down beside his youngest boy and embraced him.

"No!" Jamie screamed, and pulled away and bitterly went to his room. Slamming the door behind him he slid down it. He still held the picture tightly to his heart.

Frank stood outside of Jamie room and heard the sobs of his son. And decided to let him be.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"How's Jamie?" Asked Danny.

"He's not good, which means I do not care what you have to do but do NOT push his buttons." Warned Frank.

Danny chewed on his lower lip, as he rubbed his face. "I, um, I never meant to push his buttons," Confessed Danny.

Linda came up behind him and rubbed his back, "Danny we all know you don't do it on purpose. But you do and right now Jamie is going to need us more then ever. He just didn't loose a brother tonight he lost his best friend. Those two were tight as any two could be." Linda softly smiled at her husband.

"I know. I'll do my best." Shrugged Danny. "Where is Erin and Nicki?"

"They are upstairs in Erin old room, I brought in that old pull out bed Erin used for sleepovers with Cindy Tucker down the street." Frank answered.

"Dad don't you throw anything away?" Danny chuckled.

"I'm glad I didn't throw that away otherwise where would Nicki sleep?"

"In my bed," yawned Erin.

"Sweetheart I thought you were asleep," said Frank.

"Don't think that is an option tonight." Sighed Erin as she leaned against her dad. Who drapped a loving arm around her neck and kissed the top of her head.

For the first time in the Reagan household there was no laughter. Only tears and mourning.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The sun was beginging to dance across the tall skyscrappers as Malevsky finally returned home. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out onto his couch. They were safe, their operation secured. No one was the wiser. The plan was flawless- they could all breathe easy. As he closed his eyes he heard his cell chime. "Really?" He mummbled as he blindly reached for it. He glanced at the ID and growled. "What?" He barked over the phone. "You know what lady... you are one my LAST nerve!" Hissed Malevsky. "Look I helped you out. Migèl should be on his way to Brazil. Right?"

Malevsky shot up off the couch. "Excuse me you are where?" He asked flabbergasted as he looked over at the door. Slowly with his hand on the butt of his gun, walked over to his door and opened it. On the otherside stood the red-headed FBI agent Anderson.

"Are you crazy or just stupid?" Malevsky dryly asked.

Anderson laughed, "no just ambitious." She answered as she brushed by him.

"By all means come in," Malevsky sarcastically replied as he waved his hands up in the air. "Now why are you here? I mean I thought our buisness concluded once Joe was silenced." He asked as he closed the space between them.

"Well for starters my boss is very pleased with tonight." She smiled up athim peering through her long red lashes.

"You came all the way over here to tell me that?" Shot Malevsky.

"If you would shut up I will tell you why I'm here." Anderson fired.

Malevsky crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her silently incouraging her to continue. "As I was saying," she started again plopping gently onto the couch. "My boss wanted me to give you this," she handed him a vanilla envelope.

Malevsky narrowed his eyes down onto the evelope and snatched it from her. "There has to be twenty thousand here."

Anderson giggled, "actually you are about twenty thousand off. I told you Braulio takes care of those that help him out." She softly stated.

"And you?" Growled Malevsky.

Anderson laughed delicately and gave him a smile.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie stayed in his room for most of the morning, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to see anyone. Why? So they can ask how he was doing? I mean who asks stupid questions like that? He didn't want to go to the viewing or the funeral. He just wanted to be left alone.

As he stared out the window he looked out onto the plush green backyard. _"Come on Jamie," cheered Joe. "All you have to do is hold the ball like this and throw." He incouraged. Jamie looked at his brother then at the ball. He was what? Seven. "I don't know, what if I throw it wrong?" Jamie asked nervously. "Then you do it again." Urged Joe with a brotherly smile. Which gave Jamie the courage to throw it. And did he. Right at Joe, who tumbled to the ground. Jamie turned white, and ran. "Joe, you okay?" Sobbed little Jamie. Joe laughed, "yup kid just fine, and you know what?" Jamie blinked and looked down at his brother, "what?" Asked Jamie. "That was some throw." Jamie beamed down at his brother as a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and he tackled Joe. "Oh okay, so that is how you want to play." Quipped Joe as he pinned Jamie to the ground... The echoes of past laughter filtered through the air._

For the first time a brief smile crossed Jamie face, but faded as the rememberance of the last ten hours slammed him. "Why?" Just then he heard a soft knock. "Go away," he grumbled.

"Jamie it's me." The soft voice replied from the other side of the door. "Erin leave me alone." Jamie replied as he heard the door open.

"I thought you might be hungry." She told him as she held up a dinner plate.

Jamie looked at the food, it turned his stomach. "Thanks. I'm not hungry." He told her as he turned his back to his sister.

"I just thought..." Erin stopped. "Jamie you're not alone." Erin softly told him.

Jamie shrugged, "I don't want to talk about it. Please. Thanks for the food but I'm not hungry." Jamie turned his back to Erin.

"You need to eat," Erin pleaded.

"I said I'n not hungry," barked Jamie.

"Fine," spat Erin as she dropped the plate on the night 'll be talking about arrangements, and the service. No I don't want to hear that, he silently said.

"I'll stay with you if you want."

"Thanks, but I just want to be left alone."

"Jamie, I know you and Joe were close, but would he want you to cut everyone off? Sit up here alone in all the hurt and pain?" Erin was trying to reach out to her brother, but got nothing. He wasn't there. In body yes, but emotionally no. And Erin didn't know how to reach him.

"Erin just stop! I don't want any food, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be left alone," Jamie angerly told her.

Erin sucked in a breath and turned on her heels and stormed out.

Jamie took a few steps towards the doorway and then froze. "I'm sorry." Whispered Jamie as he slowly closed the door.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

What's next? Jamie continues to lash out. But for how long?

**Author Note: **As of the week of the 17th I will be working 4 14 hour days. So I will be trying to update on the Fridays when I'm off. Saturday at the latest.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this fic. Its been great to delve into the Joe storyline. And as always thanks for the review/favorites/following.  
**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Jamie had all together distanced himself from his family. He only came out of his room when no one was around or if they were all asleep. He wasn't the Jamie Reagn the family would reconize. His face was pale, under his eyes were darker then usual. The lack of sleep hadn't helped either. The nightmares kept him up. He couldn't keep food down, everytime he tried he'd have to run to the bathroom. He had lost weight in those short few days. He didn't care, those five ugly words rang in his head. _"Jamie. Its...its Joe, he was killed._ Those words had turned his world upside down. Those words had consumed him. He was drowning. In a few short days they would be laying Joe to rest. People viewing him like a display. The mear thought repulsed him.

"You look like crap," he heard someone say from behind him. Jamie jumped and turned to see Danny coming towards him in the kitchen.

"Leave me alone," growled Jamie.

"You know what, I am trying to be understanding. But that understanding is fading fast little brother." Danny was trying to polite, trying to help.

"No one asked you too." Jamie shot back.

"You think you're the only one who lost a brother?" Danny blurted out.

"I don't recall asking you for anything," Jamie flatly told his brother, as he pushed his way past Danny. Danny temper flamed and he took a hold of his brothers arm. Who turned around and swung connecting with Danny jaw. "Get off me," yelled Jamie.

Danny stumbled back in shock. He'd never seen Jamie like this. Not even when their grandma or their mother had passed.

Jamie face softened, "Ah.. um... Danny I'm sorry. I just want everyone to leave me alone." Jamie turned as he did he stumbled and fell.

"Jamie!" Called Danny in a frightened voice. Rushing over to his brother. He bent down beside his little brother. "Jamie." Danny softly spoke. Nothing Jamie was out cold. "Dad, Linda." Hollored Danny.

Frank came stumbling down the stairs half asleep. Linda right on his heels. "What's the matter?" Frank asked with urgancy.

"Jamie. He's out cold." Danny looked up to his father. Frank was no longer half asleep. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at his youngest sprawled out unconsious on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked as he bent down beside his oldest.

"We argued. He hit me turned around and fell."

"He hit you?" Gasped Linda.

"I'm worried. He's never acted like this before. He's not eaten anything that I noticed, and not to sure if he's not dehydrated. I know he is not sleeping eiher." Danny face was soft as he looked between Frank and Linda. Frank laid a solumn hand on Danny shoulder.

"I know, he doesn't think we see him self destructing but we all do. Right now we need to get him on the couch and call a doctor." Instructed Frank.

"I'll call one of the doctors from the hospital." Linda piped up.

"Thanks." The two Reagan men smiled at her as they brought Jamie off the floor and to the couch.

"Dr. Joslen is coming over, he just got off call. He says he's happy to come over." Linda informed them.

"I'm glad pop is still asleep. So much for being a light sleeper." Chuckled Frank.

"I heard that Francis," Henry retorted as he came down the steps. Henry stopped and looked into the living room. "Danny what happened?"

"I didn't do it," defended Danny a phrase he coined growing up. Though he wasn't innocent most of the time those words could be heard frequently in the Reagan household.

"Jamie sick pop. We've called a doctor." Frank informed his father.

Henry sighed, and looked at his youngest grandson, he knew Jamie was struggling with Joe death but he didn't realize it was this bad. "I'll put on a pot of coffee." Henry offered.

"Thanks pop." Frank gave a weary smile. "This ends now. Jamie is going to stop this behavior if I have to cuff myself to him." Warned Frank.

"Just remember he is in a fragile state." Linda stated as she stood up after taking Jamie vituals. They watched as she scribbled down some numbers, then she checked his breathing. "His pulse is a little high, and his breathing seems fine." Linda assured the three Reagan men.

Frank closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Danny mearly nodded.

"Shouldn't the doctor be here by now?" Griped Henry. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. "Its about time." Added Henry as he opened the door.

The doctor greeted them and went right over to Jamie. " I wrote down his vituals." Linda informed him as she handed him the information. He smiled and thanked her.

"What I want to know is where Sydney is when Jamie needs her the most?" Wondered Danny.

"Good question." Linda replied. "Should I call her?"

Danny nodded, and Linda slipped into the kitchen. Moments later she returned from the other room. "I just got off the phone with Sydney. Apparently she is on her way here. She tried calling Jamie and never got an answer and left him messages, but after that it just rang. She got worried and got the first flight out." Linda finished.

"Where was she?" Frank asked.

"Martha's Vineyard. Family vacation and celebration for her graduating." Answered Linda.

Danny snorted in disguist, spoiled rich girl that's all she is and wondered what Jamie saw in her.

The conversation quickly died as the doctor finished up examing Jamie. "I gave him a vitamin shot to help with boosting his immune system. Is there anything that could be causing this type of stress? Linda told me he's not eating, can't keep anything down and isn't sleeping."

"This past Wednsday our brother was killed in the line of duty. Ever since then he has just shut down." Replied Danny.

"Well one thing is for sure if he keeps up you'll be burying him too. The body can only take so much then it turns on you." The words were bold and wasn't suppose to be taken lightly.

"I can assure you Dr. Joslen my son will be better, if I have to sit on him and force feed him myself. As for his lack of sleep I don't know what to do about that." Confessed Frank.

"I can prescribe sleeping pills, but I don't really like to if I don't have to. Mind you I am no shrink but I think once he opens up about what he is feeling and start dealing with his brother death he should be okay. I also want to caution you on what kinds of food he may be able to handle. My recommendation is soups, very bland food such as rice, chicken that sort of stuff." Informed Dr. Joslen, "One more thing when is the viewing and the funeral?"

"Wednsday, we had an issue and had to delay the service." Frank told the doctor.

"You can take or leave this bit of advice, but I wouldn't recommend him going to the viewing." He quickly added.

They thanked the doctor for making the trip out. None of them needed a circus of ambulances and sirens. Linda grabbed a blanket and covered Jamie.

"Just hope he sleeps through the night." Sighed Frank.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

_Jamie stood outside of PP1 nervously getting up the courage to tell his dad the news. "What are you waiting for?" The familiar voice asked._

_"Joe!" Cried Jamie, as he hugged his brother. "You're here." He sobbed. "Don't ever leave me again," Jamie begged tearfully as he hugged Joe._

_Joe laughed softly. "Jamie I will always have your back, even after..." Joe voice faded and he frowned._

_"Joe what happened?" Inquired Jamie._

_"Its a blur, I don't remember any of it." He told his younger brother._

_"I miss you. I don't know how to handle loosing you."_

_"You lean on the family." Pointed out Joe. _

_"I... I can't." Jamie shook his head._

_"Jamie, really you don't think that the rest of the family isn't hurting? You have to deal with this, otherwise it will consume you. And from the looks of it has already started." Joe reasoned with him._

_Jamie ran his hands through his hair, "you're right. And you know that's irratating." Laughed Jamie._

_Joe smile. "Jamie I'll always be with you. You can tell the family about your decision. You have until June." _

_Jamie soflty smiled at his older brother... "Joe stay." Pleaded Jamie._

_"Wish I could, but this is your dream." Joe stated as he faded from Jamie._

"Joe don't go, please." Muttered a sleeping Jamie. Frank looked over at his son who flopped onto his side. Frank frowned as he watched him restlessly twitching in his sleep. He wondered if he should have been more forth coming with making Jamie deal with Joe death. He just hoped that he would come to terms with it and open up. But then again its Jamie who is about as stubborn and hard headed as he was. Jamie was a Reagan through and through. Frank quietly laughed at that thought, as he re-adjusted himself in the recliner. Jamie needed him whether he knew it or not. Or whether he wanted or not.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

**What's next: **Jamie finally opents up and starts the long road to healing. **Question of the day: **Do I go indepth with Jamie going through the academy or gloss over it? Input welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well getting ready to wrap up this part of the storyline and heading into Jamie joining the force. Just a side note as I get closer to the Blue Templar storyline I will be mixing in actual scense and lines with my creative view and some missing scenes as well. **

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Frank paced as he looked over at Jamie who still had yet to wake up. Linda had assured Frank that it was just exhaustion. But he had is doubt, that was until he heard a small moan as Jamie begin to stir. Frank rushed over to the couch, "Jamie," he softly uttered.

"Dad," Jamie muttered. "What happened?" Jamie asked as he slowly sat up.

"You passed out. You've been out for nearly two days." Frank answered.

Jamie rubbed his eyes then leaned back into the couch, "I came downstairs to get a snack."

"You hit your brother." Added Frank.

"I remember telling him to leave me alone." Jamie scoffed. He looked around, "Where is everyone?"

Frank offered a smile, "I sent them to the park its just you and me." He tossled his son hair in an effort to lighten the mood. "Come on I'll make you some eggs and toast." He slapped Jamie on the leg.

"I'm really not hungry." Jamie stated not making eye contact.

Frank huffed, "If I have to sit on you and force feed you I will. Now if I have to treat you like a child I will. I don't want to- but I will if I have to."

"I don't get a choice?" Jamie questioned.

"No, the family is gone until we talk. Which we are going to have a serious talk." Frank sternly told his son.

Jamie popped up off the couch, he had no desire to 'share his feelings'. "Fine, whatever." He followed his father into the kitchen. "Can't I have something other then eggs?"

"The doctor said you need bland food to keep your stomach settled." He responded.

"Doctor? Wait, what?" Jamie looked up at his father in confusion.

"Linda called a doctor she knew from the hospital to come and look at you. Said between the stress you were dealing with along with the lack of food your body rebelled. Said if you keep it up we'll be burying you next." Frank somberly told Jamie.

Jamie frowned, he hadn't meant to add any more stress then the family already had. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you all through this." Confessed Jamie who avoided eye contact with his father.

"I know its been hard. Joe was such a dynamic force in this family, especially when it came to you. You two had been not only brothers but best friends. Jamie he wouldn't want you destorying yourself over his death. If anything Joe would want you to lean on your family." Frank told him as he finished scrambling the eggs.

Jamie paled, those had been nearly the exact words Joe had spoken to Jamie in the dream. "That sounds like Joe."

"Here you go." Frank sat down the plate of eggs.

Jamie huffed, "I really don't want anything."

"I know, but mind my words from earlier." Frank pointed out giving his son a 'you better or else' look.

Jamie shook his head annoyed but ate every bite. Reluctantly.

"See that wasn't so bad. You can't starve yourself, I can't ephasize that enough. Jamie you are not alone."

Tears began to stream down Jamie face. "I know, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you or anyone in the family. I was all alone when you called I don't think you knew that any of you. Jamie...Its...its Joe, he was killed. That phrase is forever burned into my memory. I have tried over and over to earse it but it won't. I barely remember how I got here." Sobbed Jamie. "He was suppose to have my back, always. Thats what he told me when I talked to him the day he died. That day had started out great then the bottom comes out with one phone call." All of the fear, the emotions he'd built up inside came flowing out.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I didn't have a clue that you had to deal with all of this by yourself. Had I known that I would have never called I would have sent Danny up there to get you."

"Great. That would have went over like a lead pipe. Danny hates me, I don't know why. I mean what did I ever do to him?" Jamie gruffed.

"Danny is rough around the edgies. I don't know what to tell you about your relationship with Danny. My prayer for you and your brother is to mend the fences. Try to put together a smiliar relationship that resembles what you and Joe had. It doesn't have to be like the bond the two of you had. At least try." Frank told him as he sat down across from him.

"Fat chance." Jamie grumbled. "Danny and I are barely brothers."

"Maybe you and Danny could work on that. But that is anther matter, right now I want to focus on helping you get better get stronger. That means coming out of your room. Eating taking care of yourself." Frank incouraged.

Jamie nodded. "So um... well, the you know." He couldn't say it.

Frank pursed his lips and dropped his eyes. "Wednsday, and if you want to opt out of the viewing I understand."

"I really don't want to hear a bunch of people telling me 'how sorry they are' and 'how are you doing?' I mean really how do they think we are doing? And who asks those kinds of stupid questions." Jamie scoffed.

"And the funeral?" Questioned Frank.

"I don't want to, but I want to be there for Joe. I just don't know what I'm going to do without him?" Jamie choked.

"I think that is the same question that we all have. I'm not sure if there is an answer to that question."

"Yeah, I know. I half expect him to come barrelling through the door." Jamie half laughed. "I remember the last time he thought he had the upper hand when he was going to roll me out of bed." Jamie brushed the tears away. "I ended up getting the upped hand." Jamie shook his head.

Frank grabbed Jamie by the hand. "Keep those memories close, make those memories what keeps you going."

Jamie smiled, he wondered if his father realized he had unknowningly given his blessing for Jamie to join the force.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank Reagan looked into the mirror as he smoothed out his dress blues. His eyes roamed down towards the array of pictures that covered his dresser. He let out a small sob as picked up a picture of Joe. Gone to soon. He hadn't had time to grieve. He had shed a few tears behind closed doors. The only comfort he had was the fact the men responsible for his son's death had been killed.

As he polished his shoes he slipped into the shiny black shoes and headed downstairs. "Are we ready?" Franked asked.

"I think so," Erin sniffed as she held Nicki hand. "I hope this is okay." Sobbed Nicki.

"You look beautiful." Frank assured his granddaughter. Nicki smiled.

"Is Danny and Linda here yet?" Wondered Frank.

"We are." Danny replied from the kitchen entrance way. Frank turned to his oldest, with his wife. Their two young sons flanking each side of their mother.

Frank turned to see the brunette sitting quietly on the couch. Frank smiled at his future daughter-in-law who had came in Sunday morning. Frank had seen a change in Jamie when Sydney came in. "You and Jamie are going to meet us at the enterance of the cementary. Its a private funeral so it will be just us and Angela. She'll be waiting with you, she didn't want to see Joe like that." Informed Frank.

The Reagan's solemnly looked at each other and with heavy hearts filed out of the house.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

**What's next? **The final chapter of Joe viewing and funeral. When will Jamie finally get up the nerve to tell his family that he isn't going to be a lawyer but join the NYPD?


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11...  
**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

"Francis are you going to be okay?" Henry softly asked his son.

"Do I have a choice?" He replied as he read his speech. Pausing a moment he looked over at his father giving a half hearted smile, "I didn't even write my own speech, for my son. These words are not even mine. Detective Baker helped me out by writing my speech. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have anything. I never thought I'd be burying one of my children today." Frank sobbed as the tears flowed. "Pop I never wish this kind of pain on anyone. My son is gone and nothing will bring him back and nothing will ease the pain." Frank soberly told his father as he blankly stared out the tinted window of the SUV.

"I know, He was my grandson. Things will never be the same in the family." Henry told his son. "Jamie seems to be doing better." Henry quickly added.

"Looks that is the optimum word. I'm glad he's eating and with Sydney being there has helped a lot." Frank paused, "but there is something he's hiding. I don't know what it is."

"When he's ready he'll tell you. I'm just glad he's focusing on getting better. When I saw him out like that the way he looked it tore me up inside. He looked so helpless. You could see how sunkin in his eyes were, and the dark circles. I know Jamie doesn't have a lot of color in those cheeks of his but he gave gray a whole new color."

Frank nodded as the percession ceased outside the church. Frank frowned at his father who gave a warm hand on his son broad shoulder. "It won't be easy but we'll get through this."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The church was filled, officers of all ranks were dressed in their formal blues. The church was flowing of the color. The Reagans filled the front seats. In front of them was a modest grayish casket with Joe inside. He looked like he was asleep, ready to wake up at any minute. But that was just in fairy tales. This was reality. The reality of it was a brother, a son, a grandson was being laid to rest today. A void that will always remain.

Frank took in a breathe and headed to the podeum. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming," he began. "As you know Detective first grade Joseph Reagan just wasn't anther Detective to me. He was my son, he was a brother and a grandson." Frank choked back the tears. He focused onto the crowd as the words of his speech smoothly flowed off his lips. He stopped shy of his sons casket and saluted him.

Frank finished his speech and hugged his family as he hid a few tears that had escaped after walking past his sons casket. For the next hour he thanked his fellow officers for coming as the line flowed by the Reagan family.

"Excuse me Commissioner Reagan," One of his officers greeted.

"Detective Malevsky," Frank smiled as he shook the mans hand. "I'd like to thank you for getting the men that killed my son. Just knowing that is a small consolation." Frank told the Detective as he gratefully shook the man hand.

"I'm just sorry this happened at all. Wish I could have done more." Malevsky lied.

"I know. Thanks for coming." Frank responded.

Malevsky nodded, he had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling. It had worked the whole thing had went as smooth as glass. With a satisfied demeanor he gave a final condolence and exited the building. He couldn't have been happier. He reached the outside and wickedly grinned. No one can stop us now. The only loose end had been silenced.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Syd can you tie this please?" Jamie pleaded.

"You know you are going to have to learn to tie your own tie when you start practicing." Sydney quipped as she quickly and smoothly made a knot and finished it up. She didn't notice that Jamie had frowned. "There." With that Sydney smoothed out his tie. "Jamie," she softy took his hand. "I'm sorry about Joe. You're family told me what you went through all alone. I am so sorry I wasn't there." She pulled herself into his body hugging him.

"It's okay, I'm doing better." His eyes told the truth. "I know I am not going to magically get over the grief of loosing Joe but at least I can keep his memories here." Jamie gently pulled away and patted at where is heart was. "I believe he'll always have my back." At least he hoped, he thought.

They looked up at the clock, "we need to get going." Jamie anxiously said. As the couple left the house Jamie looked over at his car, "Hey Syd we may want to take your rental." Jamie blushed.

"Why?" Syd gave him a puzzled look.

"Lets just say I need to clean my car out and leave it at that." He shrugged his shoulders giving her I'll explain later look.

They were the second to arrive. "Angela," greeted Jamie has they hugged.

"I'm so sorry Angela, Joe loved you." Jamie lovingly told her.

"I know, we were planning on making the trip up to Boston an extended one. Stay a few days over enjoy some time together." Blubbered Angela as she brought a hanky up to her nose. "I even made reservations to some resturant that is all the rage up there," she sobbed. "Now, now I have to cancel. In one moment he was taken away, its not fair!" Angela angerly shouted.

"No its not. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't miss my brother." Jamie whispered in a meak voice.

"I know he loved you. His biggest worry was for you and Danny. He held a heart wrenching concern for the two of you and your turmultuous relationship. He'd want to see you two repair that." Angela gushed.

"I'm not making any promises but if Danny is willing then I'm willing. I don't want a lifetime of regreat because I didn't try to mend fences." Admitted Jamie, he had thought about that what if it had been Danny instead of Joe. What kind of relationship would have been left behind? A broken and battered one. Jamie didn't want that. He knew Joe wouldn't want that either.

The conversation quickly ended as the motor poole stopped shy of the gate. "Well guess this is it," Sighed Jamie as he hugged Angela, "you want to ride with us?"

"Thanks, I appriciate that." Angela weeped.

The Reagan family along with Angela and Sydney stood silently beside Joe freshly dug grave. They watched painfully as the casket was lowered into the soft earth below. They mornfully watched as the men began to fill the hole. Covering Joe and incased him within the earth.

Frank sighed, "well we should head back to the house." Frank let out a long sigh as he turned to his family. Each of them with tears streaming down their face- later he'd let it all go, later while he was alone he'd mourn. Later..

Jamie squinted against the sun as he looked up his father, "give me a minute." He pleaded.

"Okay, we'll be at the cars." Frank nodded.

Jamie watched as his family walked away leaving him alone beside three graves. With a heavy sigh he leaned down beside his mothers grave. "hey ma," he started. "I miss you everyday. But I'm glad that your not here mourning Joe. Having to feel this kind of pain, no one should have to feel and deal with this kind of pain." He paused as he scanned the sea of headstones that cluttered a once prinstine yard. Once again he lowered his eyes back to his moms grave. "I guess you know what I've done. Mom I tried to honor the promise to stay out of the family buisness. But I can't lie to myself anymore. I am meant to be a police officer. Its what I've always wanted to do. I just hope you understand. Love you." Jamie slowly stood up glanced over at Joe grave, "give him a hug for me will ya." Jamie looked over at the waiting caravan of Reagans. Now he had to find the moment to tell his family along with Sydney...

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**


	12. Chapter 12

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

The weeks seem to have blended together for Jamie. He often found himself standing in Joe's room. Hoping it gave him inner courage to tell his family. With everything going on he'd totally forgotten about packing up his dormroom. Thankfully Sydney had told him she'd take care of packing up his door along with her off campus apartment. He had also been informed that they were mailing him his degree. He could have cared less. Jamie huffed and headed downstairs.

"Jamie," his father greeted as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Jamie offered up a smile.

"So I understand that you and Sydney have rented a loft in Manhattan." Frank stated as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah she wanted to be close to work and wanted a nice view of the city." Jamie told him.

"You okay with that?"

"I guess. Anyway Sydney fell in love with the place." Jamie chuckled.

"How the job hunting going?" Frank curiously asked.

Jamie glanced down into his coffee. Its now or never. "Well to be honest," he began. Frank watched as Jamie shifted in his chair. It looked more like twitching to Frank.

"Well what is it?" Frank incouraged Jamie.

"I've," Jamie voice faultered as his cell rang. "I have to take this." He flipped open the phone, "Hello." Jamie's eyes darted up towards Frank then got up and walked out of the house. Frank watched as his son kept his back to him. He had managed to make out thanks and I'll see you tomorrow. Curiosity was now brewing inside of Frank. What was his youngest up too now?

"Everything okay?" Frank looked over at his son as he came back into the house.

"Yeah just an appointment I have for tomorrow." Jamie simply answered.

"Anything important?" Frank pressed.

"Maybe, but I'll let the family know at Sunday dinner." Jamie stomach flopped nervously. He was terrified yet exhilarated. For the first time in his life he was doing what made him happy, following a dream that he'd had from the first time his father let him play with his badge. How perfect it felt in his hands. His father had even pinned it on his pjs. Grant it mom was highly upset but not Jamie it had been Christmas and his birthday all wrapped up in one big night. Soon he'd be wearing his own. What he really wanted to do was jump up and down and shout it from the rooftops. But he had to be subtle. All in due time.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Hey kid where ya goin'?" Danny called after his brother.

"Bed." Jamie announced as he headed up the steps.

"Come on you can't be serious. Its what ten?" Danny picked.

"So, I have an important appointment tomorrow and I'd like to be rested for it, if you don't mind." Jamie popped.

Danny shook his head, "do you want one of us to tuck you in?" Danny berated.

Jamie narrowed his eyes down on his big brother as he leaned on the banaster. "Really? Apparently I didn't hit you hard enough." Taunted Jamie.

Before Linda could stop her husband he was up the stairs standing nose to nose with Jamie. "Your getting quite the mouth on you, maybe I should shut it for you." Danny roared as he poked his finger into Jamie's chest.

"Danny I don't want to fight I just would like to go to bed I have an early day." Countered Jamie as he turned to leave Danny behind.

Danny took Jamie by the arm, "come on I'll lay out your jammies." Cooed Danny.

Something inside of Jamie snapped, "really Danny is this how our relationship is going to be? Smart mouth comments from you? You know what Angela said to me at the cementary? She told me that Joe was heart sicken over what we've become. She's right." Jamie threw his hands up in the air. "What if it had been you instead of Joe? You know what I would have left of you? Your smart mouth and your amazing ability to be a jerk. So just keep it up." Snarled Jamie as he stormed up the steps, the door could be heard slamming throughout the house.

Danny with his tail tucked between his legs retreated back to his seat next to Linda. "He's right." Whispered Linda.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just teasing." Protested Danny.

"Maybe you should tease less, Danny you tend to go over board with poking fun at Jamie. If I were you I'd try to make amense." Linda offered.

"I'll go apologize." Danny picked himself up off the couch and slinked up the steps. He paused at Joe's room it seemed dull and dank. "I'll try. Just give me a kick _if_ I need it." He mused. Once again he stood outside anther bedroom only this one had the door closed with music softly being played. Danny never understood Jamie fascination with Jazz and proberly never will. Building up the courage- he knocked on his kid brother door.

"Go away." He mummbled.

"Hey its Danny, can we talk?" He felt like an idiot talking into a door but Jamie had locked it.

"Oh now you want to talk? Not lay out my _jammies_?" Shot Jamie.

"Look that was a low blow and well... I'm sorry. Please let me in." Begged Danny as he leaned up against the wall beside Jamie's bedroom door.

On the other side of the door Jamie sat on the edge of his bed arms crossed deliberating on whether to let his mouthy brother in or not. "I'll try," he looked out into the blackness of the night sky.

Danny heard the music go silent and the click of the lock. Jamie opened the door and waved his brother in. "What did you want to talk about?" Jamie asked as he plopped down onto his bed.

"Look what you said down there... well you had a point." Danny started as he walked the length of Jamie's room like a caged lion. "Maybe I am hard on you. I don't mean to be, it just comes out that way." Danny shrugged.

Jamie looked into his brother's face, there was hurt, there was concern. "Maybe I was a little abrasive. Its just that Angela wasn't wrong. Then that got me to thinking what if it had been you? Danny how long are we going to go at each other? Joe always said life is too short. And you know what? He was right, cause he's gone. Nothing is going to bring him back. I think the one thing we could do for him is try. I'm willing, but I'm not going to be alone in the attempt." Jamie finished.

Danny sat down beside him put his arm around Jamie's neck and pulled him into a head lock. "I'd like that." Laughed Danny.

Outside of Jamie's room stood their father. Beaming with pride. Crying in joy. If one thing came out of Joe's death let it be that those two grow together as brothers, but forever be friends. Frank silently prayed..

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Well we are closing in on the big news... How will the family take it? And is this the start of beautiful new brotherly relationship? Hmmm... proberly not! HA!

**Authors note: **I will do my best to update weekly but things are in full swing at work so please bear with me. A huge thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. You guys have been so supportive and inspiring. Thanks again. Also a big thanks to those that are following and have favorited this story. You guys just rock!


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again a big thanks to all who have reviewed/followed/favorited. You all are the best! Here is ch 13 & 14 do enjoy...**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Jamie popped out of bed like a pop tart out of a toaster. Quickly he showered, shaved and grabbed a pair of black slacks, a white shirt with pin striping and finally topped it off a modest tie. Dashing downstairs he hit the coffee pot.

"What's got you so hyper?" Frank asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hey dad." Greeted Jamie as he leaned up against the counter that was the center piece of the kitchen. "Just excited, for the first time I feel like me." Jamie chirped.

Frank raised an eyebrow at the cryptic statement. "Oh?" It was more of a question then a statement, "care on expanding on that." Frank replied on his way over to pour his own cup of coffee.

"I know its a lot to ask but do you mind if I wait until Sunday. Its really important that I tell everyone at the same time." Pleaded Jamie.

"Okay, can I take a shot in the dark?" Frank asked sipping on his coffee.

"I guess." Jamie was nervously looking at his father. Does he know?

"You've got an interview today for a lawfirm." Frank studied his son face, as soon as the words had passed his lips he knew it wasn't it. What was he doing? One thing was for sure Frank had never been able to get a good read on Jamie. Now his mom on the other hand always seem to know what their youngest was thinking.

"No," Jamie looked down at his watch, "listen I have to run, we'll talk about this Sunday." Jamie shot as he walked out the kitchen door.

Frank pursed his lips. What was that boy up too? If it wasn't an interview with a lawfirm, then what was he doing? Frank leaned up against the island counter and thought on it. He furrowed his brow as one possible idea came to his mind... he shook his head. Nah couldn't be. Could it?

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie stood outside the building that the admissions office was housed in, took a deep relaxing breath trotted up the steps. Jamie found what he was looking for, the information center.

"Can I help you?" A soft voice from behind him asked.

Jamie turned to see who was talking to him, "thanks but I think I know where to go." Pointing up to a name and room number.

"You a new recruit?" She asked.

"Hope so." He smiled at her and went towards the elevator. Pushing the floor he needed he stood nervously as the elevator climbed three floors from where he was. "Well there is no turning back." Jamie shook his head. The elevator pinged as the doors swooshed open. In front of him was a receptionist desk, chairs neatly tucked up against the walls. A medium sized round table in a couple of the corners. He looked around to see where he checked in at but saw no one. Jamie found a place to sit, his stomach had butterflies in it. He bounced his one leg nervously as he waited to find out what he would be doing. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when the elevator dinged. Looking towards it was the same woman he'd met downstairs.

"I see you found your way." She quipped. Smiling over at him as she juggled files in one hand they other a large coffee. "And who might you be?" She inquired as she tucked her hair up into a neat bun along with a pair of fashionable red glasses.

"Jamerson Reagan, Jamie for short." He told her.

She studied him for a moment, "Commissioner Reagan's son?" She asked in a low hush voice as if her statement had been a voodoo curse.

"I'm his son." Jamie offered a light hearted smile as if to say its okay.

"I guess he's elated that you're continuing the Reagan legacy." She perked.

"He doesn't know. I just wanted to get this part done so when I did tell him it'll be a sure thing." Jamie honestly told her.

"Ah gotcha," she whispered as she ran an invisible zipper across her mouth-saying your secrect is safe with me.

Jamie nodded a silent thanks. "Okay so what do we have to do?"

"Well first you have the entry test which will takes about two hours. Then you'll have a physical to finish things up. They tend to have the results within a week." She informed him.

"Oh," Jamie sadly repsonded. Great he thought he'd have news by Sunday. Now what was he going to say to them? And besides he wanted to tell Sydney seperatly, she wasn't going to be happy. She thought she was marring a lawyer not a cop. "No chance of knowing any sooner?" He pleaded.

She leaned in, "Well I suppose that I might be able to rush your test results and let you know by Friday. This has to be our little secret." She winked.

"Thanks, its just I wanted to tell my family over Sunday dinner." Jamie repeated his earlier statement.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Most of the day gone Jamie had finished everything up. "You are in excellent physical shape." The doctor informed him.

"That's good right?" Jamie responded.

"Very. I say as long as you pass the entry test you are in my boy." The doctor perdicted.

Jamie beamed. The easy part was over. Sunday would be here before he knew it. Thanked the doctor and left.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Syd," Jamie called as he came into their new place.

"In the bathroom." She yelled.

Jamie strolled into the bathroom leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing?" Laughed Jamie as he looked at the site before him. Sydney held on foot on the toilet lid and one on the sink maintaining her balance as she tried desperatly to hang a mirror. "Shouldn't this place had come with a mirror?"

Sydney shot him a narrowing stare. "It did I didn't like it, found this and knew it was perfect." She nodded in satisfactory as she finished hanging the mirror. As she brought her foot down off the sink she slipped.

"Gotcha," Jamie stood right behind her as she fell perfectly into his waiting arms.

"My hero," she over acted placing her one hand over her forhead like she had seen so many times in romantic movies. Jamie smiled down at her. "Are you going to put me down?" She batted her eyes.

"Sure," but instead with one big swoop he threw her over his shoulders, all he could hear was laughter as he tossed her down onto the couch.

Sydney brushed back her hair revealing a soft smile and twinkling eyes. "What has gotten into you?" She giggled.

"Well I was going to wait until Friday to tell you," he began. "Today I did something, I took the test." He boldly stated.

Sydney looked over at him, "a test? What kind of test?" Fear began to show in her eyes.

Jamie immediatly saw it he took her by the hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, "hon' I took the test to join the NYPD." Sydney ripped out her hand from his.

"How could you?" The words choked her as they past her lips. "How could you do this to us? I mean what were you thinking?" The words smoothly fell off her thin soft lips like verbal daggers.

Jamie stood up, "I could I NOT do this?" Was he response. He stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "Because I need to be a cop."

Sydney slipped off the couch and met Jamie's eyes. "This is about Joe, isn't it?" That went right to the bone.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Hissed Jamie. Jamie grabbed his keys...

"Jamie," called Syd as she tried to stop him but with a slam that shook the walls of their place he was gone. Sydney stood alone in their place trying to absorb the fact that she was now going to be enganged to a cop and not a lawyer...

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

**What's next?** Sunday dinnner... then the blue templar storyline.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is ch 14. **

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Jamie held his phone willing it to ring. He glanced up at the clock, nearly three in the afternoon. Doubt began to creep into his mind, maybe he didn't get in. No he was a Reagan it was in the blood. Maybe if he didn't think about it. Yeah maybe if I just went on with the rest of the day it would ring. He slipped on some jogging clothes, stretched.

"Jamie," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," he answered her as he tied his running shoes. He didn't turn around. He had spent the last couple of nights on the couch.

"About the other night, I'm sorry. I had no right to bring Joe up. It's just that this whole thing has taken me by suprise. I just can't wrap my head around this. Why now?" Sydney came up behind Jamie softly resting her hand on his arm.

Jamie turned meeting a sober stare. "Syd, I made a promise I shouldn't have made. I've always wanted to be a cop." Jamie stopped and chuckled softly as a childhood memory slipped to the forefront of his mind. "When I first started to really enjoy Halloween I could have been anything I wanted to be. A rock star, a monster, but you know what I was for six years running? A police officer. Mom would get so mad because that's all I ever wanted to dress up as. She refused to take me any more after that." Jamie beamed. He hadn't thought about any of that in a long time. "Then when mom got sick she asked me not to become a police officer. I was heartbroken. I had actually picked up the application my senior year." Jamie paused slighty frowned before continueing. "So I kept my word to my mom and went to law school. Joe was the only one in the family to realize how miserable I was. He... he was the one who helped me get in." Jamie took Sydney in his arms, "this is who I am suppose to be."

Sydney studied Jamie face, he was right she saw a glint of something she'd never seen in Jamie before. She saw true happiness, how can she deny him that. "This is something you really want isn't it?"

"It is, I know its not going to be easy on us, things are going to change almost over night for us. Syd I don't want this to change us. I love you and I want to marry you. Are you going to be able to handle all of this?"

"I'm going to try, I love you too and want to marry you. If you want this then I'm going to support you. Have you told your family?"

Jamie blushed, "no and that scares me to death telling them. I think grandpa will be pleased. Dad will support me even if he doesn't agree with it. Erin and Danny are going to have a fit. I can hear Danny now, telling me that I'm not good enough to be a cop. Erin will be over dramatic saying I'm going to end up getting killed." Jamie frowned he wished Joe was here he'd have the words needed to tell everyone how much Jamie wanted this. It was on him to stand his ground make his case.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie had kept his distance from his family for most of Sunday, sitting with them during Mass but that was it. He froze at the first step leading up to the porch. He looked up into the blue sky not a cloud in it. Was that a sign?

"You gonna stand out there all there?" His grandpa asked.

"Huh, oh yeah coming." Jamie walked up the steps and into the house. The moment he walked into the house he felt the walls close in on him. Jamie slipped up the steps and stood in Joe's room. "Well Joe today is the day," Jamie sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sydney understood and she is going to try. I'm more worried about Danny and Erin. Help me, please Joe." Jamie got up and headed back down stairs.

"There you are," his dad looked up from his seat.

"I was taking care of something." Jamie sat down in his seat looking at each of them. Terrified was an understament.

"So Jamie how is the job hunting going?" Grandpa inquired as he looked over at his youngest grandson.

Jamie swallowed hard. Now or never. He slipped his hands on his legs rubbing the sweat off of them. He felt Sydney slip her hand into his. Strength. "Well I did have an appointment and it went really well." Jamie began.

Frank eyed Jamie as he listened. "So what law firm is scooping you up?"

"I'm actually going a different route, still working within the law." Jamie watched as each of them stopped eating focusing all their attention onto Jamie. Jamie felt his heart begin to beat fast as his stomach turned. "I'm going into law enforcement. I'm going to be a cop." He boldly told them. He listened to the collective gasp.

"You're doing what?" Snapped Danny.

"You heard me. I start the academy next month."

"You can't be serious," sobbed Erin who looked over at their father,"you can't let this happen."

Frank sat silent.

"Its about time," gleamed Henry, "I never could picture you in a suit and tie pushing papers."

Jamie smiled, "thanks grandpa."

"So you are going to give up a six figure salary to walk a beat? Kid that is the dumbest thing I think you've ever done. I mean why are you doing this?" Danny had held his temper in check, which had suprised Jamie he had been ready for a knock out drag out arguement with his brother.

"Danny my reasons are my own. All I am going to say is I need this." He paused and looked over at Frank who had yet to say anything. "Do I have your blessing?"

"Is this something you really want?" Frank asked finally breaking his silence.

"It is."

Frank gave a smile, "then I do."

"How can you say that?" Erin cried, turning her attention to Jamie, "what about your promise to mom? Have you forgotten that?" Erin pointed out.

"No I haven't forgotten. I don't think mom would be upset I think she'd want me to be happy."

"Well I think you're making a mistake. I don't and I won't support you." Shot Erin as she stormed out of the dining room.

Jamie sighed, "I'll go talk to her."

He found Erin standing on the front porch, "sis, you have to understand this isn't something I just decided. This is something that has been inside of me for a long time. I don't know how to make you understand what this means to me." Jamie turned to go inside but not before Erin grabbed his hand.

"It means that much to you?" Erin looked at him through glossy eyes.

"It does, I can't put into words how much it means to me. I feel like I'm me that's the best way to say it." He smiled.

Erin hugged her little brother tightly, "just be safe."

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Ending it here, have to say I kinda struggled with the second half of this chapter but I think it turned out ok. I hope you enjoy, more to come.

**What's next? **The Blue Templar storyline begins, with familiar scenes and new ones. Which means lots and lots of Jamie...


	15. Chapter 15

She stood off in the corner of the elevator quite pleased with herself. One bird two stones, not only did she get Migèl out of the country she'd gained an ally along the way. She took a sip of her coffee and watched the light dance through each number until it stopped on her floor. Smiling she stepped off and walked down the hall towards her office.

"Agent Anderson," he called from his office.

She paused gather her thoughts spun around and headed towards her bosse's office. Now she had to figure out what to do with The Blue Templar case, or the lack there of.

"Sir," Anderson coolly greeted.

"What are you going to do now that you've lost your undercover?" He asked as he continued to fill out paperwork never looking up at her, which infurated her. Lack of respect.

"I have no idea. I have been racking my brains since Detective Reagan had been killed. I don't know who in the department to trust. You know how police departments work they protect their own." She answered as she took a sip of her coffee.

He stopped what he was doing and stared at her, "do you really think that Commissioner Reagan would be apart of something so heinous?" He asked as he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sir with all do respect, do we even know that he even knows. Apparently he looked into the Templar and dismissed it." She shot back.

"I'm still not convensed, Frank Reagan is a top notch guy. However with no viable proof I don't want to the police officers involved to rabbit either. Find yourself anther way inside." He ordered.

Anderson went to rebuke but decided against it. "Yes, sir. Any suggestions?"

"Yes I have it on good authority that Detective Joseph Reagan younger brother, a Jamerson Reagan is now NYPD." He handed Anderson the paperwork.

"He went to Harvard Law? So he's walking away from a six figure salary for what? To continue the Reagan legacy?" Anderson said in astonishment.

"It appears so." He replied before slipping his glasses back onto his face to get back to his paperwork. Anderson took the file and left. Looking down at it she wondered why a young man like Jamerson Reagan would give up on that kind of money. Unless, did Joseph Reagan leave something behind? Evidence maybe. She had to be sure. Her whole world counted on finding out why he was putting on the uniform.

She took out her phone and dialed. "We may have a problem?" Anderson told the person on the other line, clicking her phone closed she calmly went back to her office.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie stood in front of the mirror. He couldn't believe his eyes, how much he had changed. How happy he'd become. "You look handsome," she cooed from behind as she helped straigten his collar.

Jamie looked into the mirror looking back at Sydney, "thanks." He turned around bringing her into his arms. "You've been amazing." Jamie leaned in and kissed her. "We should get going. I want to get there early."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Commissioner Reagan stood on the stage getting directions on where the graduating cadets would be coming in at. They had also told him that they had reserved a row of seats for the family. They stood on stage and watched the influx of people coming in to see their loved ones make it to the next level-becoming official NYPD officers. As the place quieted down Frank proudly watched as Jamie marched down the aisle with the rest of the cadets. He'd never seen Jamie happier. Even all the grief Danny had given him after the initial shock wore off had not fazed Jamie in the least.

Jamie couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to. Nothing or anyone could do was going to ruin this for him. Not even Danny snide remarks. And there had been many, once Danny had let everything sink in he blasted his brother for doing this. Jamie just looked at him and told him it was his choice not his. He didn't want to fight with Danny especially since he promised Angie that he would put his best foot forward.

He sat down and listened to each word his father spoke. After it was all said and done white gloves danced along the air as they fell to the ground.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Outside he stood alongside of his father, sister-in-law, brother, sister and his grandfather. "I'm proud of you son." Frank smiled over at Jamie.

"Thanks dad." He returned the smile.

"Mom must be spinnin' in her grave. You becomin' a cop and all." Snipped Danny.

"Don't bust my chops Danny, not today." Jamie pleaded.

Danny looked down at his cell, "gotta go, congrats again little brother." Danny jogged across the street to a waiting car.

"Yeah I have to get back to work myself." Sydney told them giving Jamie a soft smile.

What was left of the Reagan clan headed off towards a waiting SUV. "Where should we eat?" Frank asked as they drove off.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie reported to the 12th precinct, looking around he wasn't sure where to report to. "Can I help you?" One of the guys asked.

"I'm Officer Reagan and I was suppose to report here but I'm a little lost," he nervously stated.

"Ah Reagan, been waitin' on you." The guy told him as he waved him into an office.

"Sergeant Tony Renzulli, have a seat." Tony introduced himself as he waved Jamie to the seat opposite of his desk.

"Sergeant Renzulli nice to meet you." Jamie took the offered seat across from Renzulli, "so um what happens now?"

"Well you get introduced to your TO. You do know what those two letters stand for?"

"I think so." He watched as Renzulli shook his head.

"Look Reagan either you do or you don't. The first thing you need to make sure of is you know all the acronyms. The second thing is make sure you know all your radio codes. Then the third thing is listen to your TO at all times."

"Got it, so TO stands for training officer. Who would be?"

Renzulli smiled. "That would be me. So lets get goin'."

Jamie wasn't sure what to think he'd fell right into Renzulli set up. Right then and there he knew he had someone he could learn from and grow as an officer.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

She tapped her foot with annoyance. "You're late." She scolded.

"Look I'm not at your beck and call." He sneered. "So whats the problem?"

"Jamerson Reagan. You do know he is NYPD now." She told him.

"Look I don't take time to keep up with the Reagans."

She moved in close to him, her blue eyes narrowing down on him, "are you really this stuipid? You know he graduated from Harvard Law? So why would anyone give up that kind of money to walk a beat? Unlesss..."

"Unless he knows something," the man finished her sentence.

"Exactly my point. I'm going to set up a meeting and find out."

"What if he doesn't know anything? He just decided to follow in the family tradition. We'd be putting our necks on the chopping block."

"Its not like I have a choice here my boss wants this. You know these cases can make a career and he's looking to make his."

He grabbed her by the arm hard and pulled her into him, "let me make something very clear I am not about to play a dangerous game of cat and mouse." He hotly told her.

She smiled, "oh come on it'll be fun," she purred.

He shook his head at her, "lady you are sheer poison."

"Maybe, but I do make things interesting now don't I?"She softly breathed, as a silky smile slid across her face.

He returned the smile, "yea, yea you do." He surrendered as he brought her up to him, the darkness of the ally shrouding their alliance.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Here is the start of The Blue Templar storyline. Hmmm... who is Anderson talking too?


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie had officially been on the job for only a few weeks. Renzulli had taught him a lot in those few short weeks. "Keep your eyes open," he often told Jamie. "You don't it could get you or your partner killed." He firmly told him.

"Understood." Jamie nodded and mentally filed the verbal notes away.

"Alright kid lets go." Renzulli ordered as he pointed to an open parking spot.

"We're walking?" Inquired Jamie as he parked.

"Nothing gets by you huh genius. And to think you went to Harvard Law." Snipped Renzulli who was all smiles.

Jamie blushed, "sorry sir."

Renzulli turned to his young partner, "look Harvard you don't have to call me sir. Renzulli or Sergeant Renzulli is fine. I'd even take Sarge. But sir that was my father."

"Yes si... I mean Sarge." Jamie answered.

"Good, now can we get to work?" Laughed Renzulli.

Jamie nodded as he turned the engine off to their squad car, "now this here is how you get infomation, real information." Renzulli began.

"How so?" Jamie perked.

"Easy, this is how you meet people, let them know that you are here for them. Not to mention a good way to come upon something that is or has gone down." Renzulli continued.

Jamie listened intently to every word.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

She watched across the street. That was the little brother, cute very cute, she mused silently. She took note of the man beside him. Turning to her file she found his name Tony Renzulli, Sergeant out of the 12th. Anderson snapped a quick picture just as a cautionary tactic. She was oblivious to the man strolling up beside her car until he opened the door...

"What the..." Anderson jumped then relaxed as she saw who it was.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"What no hello? I mean I haven't seen you in a few months." He replied with a crush look on his face.

"You are suppose to be in Brazil." Anderson reminded him.

"Ah yes, well Braulio wants me back here. I'm setting up shop again." Migèl said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well you do know that you still have a warrent hanging over your head."

Migèl laughed, "doesn't matter besides I fixed that." He held out his hands palm side up revealing burn marks on each tip of his fingers.

Anderson wrinkled her nose, "that must have been painful."

Migèl nodded. "With this I have no fingerprint, not to mention my DNA is not in any databases. I'm what you call a ghost." He laughed.

"What about that mug of yours?" Anderson pressed.

"Come on there are how many New Yorkers and I'm going to stick out." Migèl retorted. "Besides I miss New York. If need be you can erease my face off of any database. Right?" He finished looking past her he noticed two officers. "What are we doing or should I say who are we spying on?" Intrigue filled his eyes.

"That is Officer Jamerson Reagan." She watched for his reaction, there was none. "You fool, you have no idea do you." Anderson held up a file and slammed it into his chest.

Migèl read each word then his eyes froze to the paper, "are you sure about this?" He dryly spat.

"Yes. I need to know if he knows anything. Not to mention my boss wants answers on the Templar case." She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles lost color and her fingers tingled in pain. "I have to play this very carefully if I don't it could blow up in all of our faces."

"What about the cop that helped you out? What was his name?" Migèl furrowed his brow.

"Sunny Malvesky. I've already met with him." She softly giggled, "I've got him so turned inside out and around my finger its not even funny."

Migèl looked over at her, "Braulio has created a monster. Hasn't he?" He teased. Anderson had become part of the family as he had many years ago. He was nothing more then an orphan stealing food to survive. Braulio had offered him a deal, a roof over his head, a warm bed and plenty of food. The price to learn the drug trade to become as ruthless as Braulio was. And he found he enjoyed it very much. The power the absolute power it engulfed him.

"No I just know how to make it work in my advantage." Anderson smiled. "Just what do I do with young Officer Reagan here." She looked across the street watching him, devising a plan.

"Why don't we work together?" He asked.

Anderson turned to look at him. "What make you a Fed?"

"Why not? With the right creditials I could pull it off."

"If he decides to check us out?" Anderson inquired.

"Easy we twist his head around so much about his poor dead brother that he won't be able to think along that line. Besides I only need to go along one time anyway just to make sure he doesn't reconize me." Migèl reasoned.

"And if he does?"

"Easy he's a dead man."

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Shorter then my previous chapters. Now I need to twist things up and start piecing together the familiar scenes with the new scenes. Also be sure to check out ch 15 it ties in with the second half of this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Once again thanks for all that have reviewed/favorited and are following.**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Jamie and Renzulli strolled down the street. Renzulli nodded for Jamie to follow him. "Serge what are we doing here?"

"Coffee, Reagan." Renzulli sat down on the barstool and gave one of the waitress a smile. "Large coffee please." Renzulli turned to Jamie, "take a seat kid."

Jamie reluctantly sat down beside him. "Call in a lunch break, then we'll have a nice cup of coffee and some lunch." Renzulli slipped on his glasses and eyed the menu.

"You know I was your brother Joe TO. He was good, shame what happened to him, he was a good cop. He had insticts I haven't seen on the job in a long time." Renzulli went silent for a few minutes then went on to add, "you listen to me Reagan and you listen close cause I'm only going to say this once, follow my lead at all times, listen to my advice I've seen my share of action, I've been doing this a long time so I won't lead you wrong. Understand?"

"Yeah got it." Jamie nodded. He felt like he was being treated like a child, like he wasn't listening or learning anything. In a small way he felt like how he felt when he was around Danny. "So should I call in let them know that we are back in service?"

"In a minute would like to finish my coffee." Renzulli told him.

Jamie stood patiently waiting as Renzulli finished his coffee. "Yeah your brother Joe was a good guy, now Danny on the other hand..."

Jamie gave a sheepish smile, "Danny is Danny."

"Kid let me say two things one don't interupt me, two I always get the last word in." Renzulli stated clearly.

"Yeah got it."

Renzulli began to finish his statement but the radio interupted him. "10-39 in progress requesting assitance. Be adviced woman in distress." The female voice recalled.

Jamie froze not sure what to do he just glared at Renzulli, "Kid that would be us, get in the car." Renzulli commanded.

Jamie stumbled over himself as he headed towards the patrol car, Renzulli shook his head and smiled in amuzement.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The woman stood outside the apartment complex yelling for help. Before either of them got out of the patrol car Renzulli looked over at Jamie, "rookie you follow my lead." Renzulli told Jamie as they exited their patrol car. "Ma'am" Renzulli greeted in a soft tone.

She looked at him for a minute finally catching her breathe. 'He's killing him, I tried to stop him but he back handed me." She sobbed.

"Who?" Jamie found himself asking.

"My husband, he gets real mean when he drinks. I tried to grab Leo and run but he grabbed him and shoved him back in the apartment." The woman quickly responded. "Please help him he doesn't deserve this." She begged. A fear that Jamie had never seen before illuminated off the woman.

Renzulli nodded, "Harvard call it in tell them.." Renzulli paused, testing Jamie.

Jamie immediately grabbed his radio on his shoulder, "central we've got a 10-25 (child abuse had accured) with a possible 10-35 (child abuse) in progress, requesting a 10-85 at this location." He radioed. Moments later he heard dispatch give a clear 10-4.

Renzulli smiled proudly, "good job kid now let's go." The two entered the building the screams could be heard all the way down into the lobby. Both of them shot up the stairs they were too late as a lump of a small figure came rolling down at their feet. Jamie and Renzulli looked down at the young boy, "Leo can you hear me?" Jamie asked as he bent down by the boy. Nothing not even a whimper. Renzulli looked up as a man came charging down the steps, at least he was trying to do. He was too drunk, spitting and slobbering everywhere.

"Sir I need you stop," Renzulli ordered as he put one hand on his gun. Jamie watched and mimicked what his TO did. Renzulli turned to Jamie, "you call a bus, and tell dispatch that our 10-35 includes a drunken and disorderly."

The man didn't stop continuing towards Renzulli, "last chance." Offered Renzulli. The man charged, Renzulli grabbed his stick- he leveled the guy in half a second. "I warned you," Renzulli scoffed as he cuffed him.

Behind them they heard their back-up arriving along with the ambulance. "What's his name?" One of them asked.

"Leo," the woman chimmed in running up to her son. "Baby can you hear me? Its mommy." She tearfully asked.

"Mo...mom...mommy," he managed to call her name.

Joy wrapped around the woman, "yes baby its mommy, your going to be okay." She promised.

"Mommy I can't feel my legs. Why can't I feel my legs?" Leo asked in a panic, he looked up at the paramedics who offered a warm smile then turning a worried expression to themselves.

The mother gasped at the comment as she clamped her hand over her mouth. Joy quickly vanished as dread now enveloped the woman.

"That didn't sound good." Renzulli stated as the ambulance drove off.

Jamie frowned, "how could someone do that, to their own son?" The scene he had just witnessed made him ill, he hadn't realized how sick people could be. He also knew that this was only this first. Was he going to be able to handle it? Had he made the right decision? No he can't have these kind of questions lingering in the back of his mind no he had to focus.

"Harvard one thing you need to know bad things happen to good people. That is just the fact of life. One thing you need to remember is don't let it consume you. If you do you'll be no good for this job." Renzulli slapped Jamie on the shoulder, "lets get back to work." Renzulli ordered. He would never admit it to Jamie but he wanted to do a lot more to that guy then subdue him.. a lot more.

Jamie frowned, his mood was set in stone the scene he had just witnessed secured that. The day dragged for Jamie. He closed his locker as he began to head for home.

"See you tomorrow rookie?" Renzulli asked.

Jamie knew it was more then a statement it was a question. "I'll be here. Like you said I can't let it get to me. I need to find that balance. Don't worry I will." Jamie assured him.

Renzulli smiled at him, he was a lot like Joe if he was he was going to be a good cop. He just had to make sure that he curbed any notions that Danny may be filling him with. Renzulli liked Danny but he had a lot of bad habits and he didn't want to see Jamie grow into any of those bad habits. "Good kid see you bright and early tomorrow." Renzulli patted Jamie on the back who returned with a nod.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He unlocked the door looked around. "Syd," he called as he tossed his set of keys onto the coffee table. "In the bedroom," she yelled.

Jamie walked into the bedroom, "wow you look great." He came up behind her and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her he just held her.

"Thanks but you need a shower, I laid out your clothes, hope you don't mind." She turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did I miss something?" Jamie inquired.

"You forgot! We've got dinner reservations at seven. Remember Keith and Barb are meeting us there."

Jamie rub the back of his neck, he'd forgotten. "I remembered, let me take a quick shower and we'll go." The words were pure silk and a complete lie. But what Sydney doesn't know can't get him in trouble.

Twenty minutes later they were heading to the resturant, one of those five star jobs that gives you a killer view along with an empty wallet at the end of your night.

"Keith," Jamie greeted as he shook the other man hand.

"Jamiers," He quipped. Jamie cringed on the inside he hated it when anyone called him that. Jamie just gave a smile and helped Sydney with her seat.

"So Barb how are things going?" Sydney perked.

"Great I just closed this really big merger deal in Albany. It was fantastic." She laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes you should have seen how she handled it all." Admired Keith.

"Oh stop." Barab blushed. Though it was more of a beaming blush then a 'you are embarrassing me' blush.

"But Barb isn't the only one with news. So Jamiers how are the mean streets?"

Jamie frowned and looked past Keith looking at anything other then the shallow faces of Sydney friends. With a heavy heart, "a father tossed his son down a flight of stairs, he's paralized now. He'll never walk again."

Silence washed over the table. Sydney threw her napkin on the table and left. "Excuse me." Jamie got up following after her.

Keith and Barb looked at each other, "beat they won't get past the wedding plans." He coyly replied. All she did was make a "Uhuh." sound.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Outside Jamie found Sydney leaning up against a post smoking. He'd begged her to stop he didn't understand why she had started the nasty habit to begin with. "Syd I'm sorry, but what was I suppose to tell them?"

"I don't know Jamie, you know after you became a cop it really hit me that you are going to be out there. In harms way everyday. I don't know if I am strong enough to do this. To be a cop's wife."

Jamie slipped his hand around her small waist looking into her soft brown eyes, "Syd its okay I don't expect you to be strong on your own. Let me help you." He urged.

"Its just not that for the first time I realized that you could end up like your brother Joe. I couldn't stand loosing you." She wept.

"Sydney I could go out tomorrow and get hit by a bus. Being a cop isn't an automatic death sentence. Look at my grandpa, and my dad. Even my brother Danny. Just because you wear a badge doesn't mean you have a bullseye on your back." Jamie told her trying to show her a silver lining around that cloud that was hovering over her.

Sydney sucked in her lower lip, he was right. Great she hated it when he was right. "That's a valid point." She smiled at him and realaxed.

"Now can we please get back to the two stiffs." He poked.

Sydney shook her head. "Be nice."

"I am, if I was Danny... well we both know what Danny would say." He chuckled.

The two rejoined the other couple and Jamie attempted to enjoy the rest of the evening.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The alarm clock buzzed bringing him out of sleep. "Where are you going this early?" Yawned Sydney

"I'm going jogging."Jamie grabbed some some sweats.

"UGH! Jogging come on stay home." She whined.

Jamie leaned down, "gotta go. I have to stay in shape."

Sydney snuggled down deep into the covers, softly drifting off to sleep.

Jamie leaned down and kissed her.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie strides were even and strong. The street was dorment this early which always made Jamie smile how some spots of New York were so busy other spots were as silent as could be. He looked down at his watch he had a few more minutes he'd turn around and head back to rinse off and head off to the station.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Okay so are you ready?" Anderson asked.

"I think I can handle it," Lovato replied, "I'll take the lead on this by the way."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, besides I think it would work better. Just make sure you have all your ducks in a row." He ordered.

"Let me tell you this, I am actually an FBI agent so don't tell me my job." She snipped.

Lovato grabbed her by the face and squeezed, "you listen very carefully I call the shots. If I wanted I could have you killed, like this," he snapped his fingers indicating how fast she could be killed. Anderson swallowed hard.

"Understood." Migèl released her face. She rubbed her face bringing back the feeling in her face. "Here he comes." She pointed at the figure jogging.

The two came out of the car and stood there waiting for Jamie to jog closer.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Ending it here. So I've tweaked a few of the scenes, and added the scene that Jamie had talked about it at the dinner scene in "pilot". More to come. I've got a few twists and turns for our lovable Jamie.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so I'm totally not that evil to just leave it hanging like that so here is the next chapter.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Jamie slowed as he saw two shadowy figures standing a few feet away. Jamie nonchalantly looked around seeing if there was anyone elese around. The man took a few steps towards him, "Jamerson Reagan."

Jamie looked at him, defiantly not a question more of a statement, they knew who I am. Is this good or bad, he wondered. "Whats goin' on?" He looked between the two still not sure if he was in trouble or not.

The man held out a badge, "Special Agent Sisco. This is Agent Anderson. We'd like to talk to you for a minute."

It was a simple enough request two FBI agents just want to have a chat. Hmm... sure, he mused what?" Okay you two I'll go fishin', he silently rendered.

"Have you ever seen one of these?" He asked as he held a small lapel pin with a small design engraved on it.

"What is that?" Inquired Jamie.

"What they give a cop when he's initiated into a group called The Blue Templar." Sisco informed Jamie.

"The Blue Templar? Thought that was a fairytale my grandfather use to tell me stories about when I was a kid. A secret society inside the police department." Jamie nearly laughed, were these two for real? Were they really asking about a group that didn't even exsist anymore. That hadn't for decades.

Anderson finally stepped out of the background, "They are real. They took care of their own and they cleaned up Dodge. But now we've connected them with extortion, stealing drug evidence, cash and murder for hire." She firmly told him, oh it was all true every word they spoke was the absolute truth. Anderson also kniew it wasn't worth her dying over.

"My father know about this?" He watched the reaction between the two, he snorted, "you're investigating the department and you haven't told my father." Jamie told them in annoyance. Who do they think they were? Trying to undermine his father and what he stood for.

"We don't know how wide this spreads or how it goes. Thats why we need somebody on the inside." He countered, setting the hook but will he take the bait? Does this kid know anything after all. He eyed the youngest of the family or was he just a good actor.

Jamie held up his hands, he'd had enough this wasn't amusing it was more on the line of deceitfulness. "I'm outta here."

Anderson takes a few steps to her left cutting off his exit, "wait a minute." She pulled out a small recorder, "There's something you should hear." She watched his expression as she pushed play.

_"It's me, I think I'm in. I'll let you know when I get a location so I can wire up."_ Anderson slipped the recording back into her pocket. Gotcha, she smiled inwardly.

The smug smile vanished quickly being replaced with a long frown. "That's my brother Joe." Jamie could feel the bile burn along his throat, he swallowed hard.

"This was his last message to us, the day before he was killed."

Jamie looked between the two of them again, "he was working with you?" His voice was low and distraught.

"You're brother wasn't killed in a bust gone bad. They made him. They killed him. We thought you might come work for us. Finish what he started."

A freight train would have felt better then the news he was just handed. He wasn't sure what to do. If he did then that would mean betraying his family, lies, two things he had a strong dislike for. "And if I don't?" He looked between them.

"Then you're brother killers go free, they get to continue breaking the law and taking out who ever they choose. Not to mention it could jeopardize your father's reputation." Anderson pointed out.

Jamie narrowed his eyes down on the red headed agent. He didn't like what she was implying. For now he'd go along, especially if it meant finding out the real truth about what happened to Joe. "What about Danny, he's the dective in the family." Offered Jamie.

"He's kind of a loose cannon." Anderson retorted.

"True but he has more experience then me." Jamie honestly told her.

"That maybe but I have one question for you. Why did you become a cop?"

Jamie chewed on his lower lip, "guess its in the blood."

Sisco had been silent for some time, "so are you in?" He asked.

"If what you say is true and my brother Joe died because of dirty cops then yes I'm in."

"Here is a cell phone and my number is already entered into the contact section." Anderson told him, quickly handing him his contact phone.

Jamie turned and looked at the male agent, "and you?" he inquired.

"I have othe cases, Anderson is a very capable agent. If she needs me she knows where I am." He was still unsure if Jamie knew anything or not. Time will tell.

"I'll be in touch." Anderson told him.

Jamie nodded he watched as they went to their car, his mind went back to his brother Joe. Why had he kept it from us? It could have saved him. He might have been here with us if he had told dad, Danny or even me. He tried to think hard about the last time he'd been around Joe. Had anything been different? Had he acted differently. Was he unnerved about anything. A million questions went through his mind. He didn't have an answer for one of them.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Just an author's note: The conversation between Anderson/Sico a.k.a Migèl/Jamie is all from the first episode "Pilot". Everything else is all me. I may tweak some scenes just because I see them differently. But anyway more to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Jamie had once again become withdrawn from his family including Sydney. He hadn't wrapped his head around what the two agents had told him. He looked out of the apartment window into the city. He stood there alone in an empty apartment. Sydney was buried under a mound of paperwork at the firm. It had become the normal for her. He'd tried time and time again to spend time with her but it had always fallen apart. Jamie was going stir crazy just milling around the apartment. He grabbed his keys along with his hoodie heading out into New York.

Jamie strolled down the busy sidewalk weaving in around people. Heading down into the subway, he wasn't sure what he was doing or where he was going. He just went. Forty five minutes later he stood on the sidewalk that had once been a crime scene. A sidewalk where his older brother Joe had died. Tears welded up in his eyes as he brushed them away. The blood stain that had been Joe's long gone.

He stood there for what seemed hours just staring at a slab of concrete. He wanted more then anything to figure out what happened that night so long ago. Was what the agents had told him true? Had Joe been gunned down by dirty cops? How was he suppose to stop him? He was just a rookie himself, what did he know about investigating anything. Yet in the back of his mind a little voice proded him, 'find the truth'.

Jamie let out a huff, stuck his hand into his pocket heading away from the area. As he walked his phone rang. Looking at the ID it read Danny. Jamie let it go to voice mail.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny violently shoved the cell back into his pocket. He'd been trying to reach Jamie since their last blow up.

"Did you get a hold of him?" Linda asked.

"No it went to voicemail." Grumbled Danny.

"Maybe he's workin." Linda reasoned, if anything she was the level head between the two.

"Nah, it's his off day. I mean I know I came home early but that was because we wrapped up the homicide that we where handed two weeks ago." Danny shook his head, it had been a nasty case at that. Betrayed husband and the wife's boyfriend. Never a good combination. The boyfriend had been stabbed over twenty times. He looked like a piece of swiss cheese. The wife had tried to protect her husband but one thing everyone forgets most people that use knives end up stabbing themselves.

"Maybe he and Sydney are spending time together." Anther level headed repsone from Linda.

"I don't know babe, he's been avoiding not only me but the rest of the family as well. Erin called him for dinner she got the same treatment. Maybe the stress of the job is gettin' to him."

"You know I love you right. And I love Frank, pops and Erin like you were my own blood. You guys do not give Jamie any credit what so ever. I mean I think its great he did something he's so passionate about. He's a lot stronger then you all give him credit for. And yes he tends to bottle things up but its better then punching a wall or say stuffing some guy's head in a toilet and nearly loosing their job." Defended Linda.

"Okay I'll give you that," grinned Danny.

"Oh you're just going to give me that," mocked Linda who shook her head in disbelief.

Danny leaned against the kitchen counter and popped a sliced cucumber into his mouth, "Linda, I just want him safe, I don't want to loose anther brother." Admitted Danny, finally.

"I know hon' but Jamie is a grown man, which means you need to treat him as just that a grown man."

Danny leaned in kissing his wife on the cheek. "Brains and gorgeous. How did I get so lucky."

Linda just smiled at her husband.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie leaned against the guard rail that ran along the drop into the sea. He looked over as the sun beams glistend off the Statue of Liberty, he watched as the boats made their way to the docks. New York City had it all. Water, sites and Time Square. He glanced down at his watch 'should be heading home.' He silently told himself.

He watched him leave, hail a cab and get dropped off in a posh neighborhood. The girlfriend must pay for all of that. She wasn't bad lookin' either. Seemed like the quiet type. What was her name? He looked down at his notes, 'ah yes, Sydney Davenport.' He silently recollected. He'd been tailing the young Reagan ever since he'd been told that he was taking over the Templar case. Joe hadn't stopped them and neither would his baby brother. He watched the light go on, top floor. He looked at his file. They had meet the day he found out about Jamie Reagan. Bella had used his IA creditials to get to his file they jotted some notes, address, girlfriend name along with her occupation. He was clean. Just like big brother. Then again that was the Reagan reputation: clean. I mean what kind of fun was that? It was the ultimate power, being under the radar no one being the wiser to what they were doing. He just had to cross paths with Jamie Reagan. He looked like he'd cry if you looked at him wrong. He definatly couldn't see him as a cop. Maybe Anderson had it right, the kid may know more then he is leading onto. So far he'd given no indication to the contrary.

He'd followed Jamie most of the day, the kid didn't even know it. Some cop. Sunny snickered. He put his car into drive then stopped, the girlfriend... Not bad lookin' at all... Sunny smirked.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Hmm... Poor Jamie he doesn't even know what he's signed up for... yet. Oh my and Syd is she in the line of fire? What's next? Jamie has a meeting with Anderson, how will that go? Closing in on some good old fashion Jamie angst so just hand in there. :)

Don't forget to read & review. thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey dad," bellowed Danny as he came through the back door.

"What brings you by?" Frank looked at his oldest. Something was on the young man's mind.

"Have you talked with Jamie?"

"No not recently. Everything okay?"

"Honestly I don't know I tried calling him and I got his voicemail. Erin tried calling him earlier this week she got the same. I think he's okay just worried."

"When did you call him?"

"Earlier today, thought he might be up for some lunch."

Frank raised a brow, "was it going to be like the last lunch you two had?"

"I admit I got a little abbrasive with him."

"A little? Try a lot Danny. I really thought that you two were going to get past all this and try and build a brotherly relationship." Frank huffed. Jamie and Danny had always locked horns. Danny always had to question what Jamie was doing. Always thinking that he couldn't do something. Jamie was capable.

"Okay a lot. I'm trying, this whole thing with him becoming a cop its new. Truth is I don't think he can handle it."

"I would have agreed with you when he first started." Frank paused a moment. It had been hard to allow his youngest to make such a dangerous choice. He'd lost one he couldn't loose anther. "I get regular updates from Sergeant Renzulli. Jamie is smart, he is a quick learner and Renzulli says he has great potential."

"Funny Linda said something along those same lines, that he is a lot stronger then I give him credit for." Maybe she's right, Danny silently added.

"Smart woman. That is one thing about us Reagan men we marry smart women." Frank chuckled.

"I just wish I knew how he was doing."

"Tell you what he has Saturday off I'll see if he wants to go fishing. See how he is. Would that make you feel better?"

"A little. I know he had a tough call the other day I just want to make sure he's okay."

"I heard about that, father pushed his son down a flight of stairs." Frank frowned as he looked down at the floor. Why on earth would anyone do that do their own flesh and blood?

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie slid out of bed, quietly he slipped into his jogging clothes he only had a small window to get his workout in. He had to be at the 12th by 7 a.m. Thankfully he had two days on and then Saturday off.

Syndey grumbled as she rolled back on her side. Jamie exhailed. He knew things were not going well between them. Sydney wasn't adjusting to the change. He dreaded the day- he knew was coming, though he tried to pretend it wasn't.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The jog had breathed new life into Jamie, "morning Sarge."

"Hey Harvard. How was your day off?"

Jamie shrugged, "you know errands, laundry, that sort of thing." Went to where my brother was shot down in cold blood. Nothing out of the normal, he mutely added.

"Good so you all ready for today?"

"I am. I'm going to be okay Sarge. Honest."

"I know you will. Well let's get to it. Criminals won't arrest themselves you know."

Jamie shook his head in amusement.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Alright Harvard let's get this roped off, major case should be here to start the investigation."

Jamie took the bright yellow and black tape roping off the scene. It had been a robbery, the clerk had been shot. He was on his way to St. Victors, barely clinging to life.

"Renzulli," he heard someone hollor.

Jamie turned around to see his brother dipping under the crime scene tape. Jamie grimaced. He slid under the tape trying to avoid Danny.

"Hey Kid." Danny called coming up behind him.

Jamie froze, slowly turned around. "Yes Detective." He cooly answered.

Danny fell back, "Detective?"

"Yes, isn't that your rank?"

"Yes, but you don't have to be so formal. I just wanted to say hey. See how you are."

"I'm fine. Is there anything else?"

Danny studied his brother, "Jamie is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine."

"Liar. I can see something is wrong."

Jamie let out a huff. "Its nothing Danny, really." It was a lie, without a doubt Jamie lied right to his brother. But no sense in stirring something up that didn't need to be stirred. Not yet anyway.

"I mean are you and Syd okay?" Danny was

"Its not been easy on her. We're working on it."

"It'll be alright. If she's the one then it'll all work out."

Jamie half smiled. He looked past Danny, "listen I gotta go."

"Before you go what about lunch I called you yesterday but guess you were busy."

"I was. As for lunch we'll see. Things get pretty hetic for me lately." Jamie laid it on thick hoping it would work.

"Okay, well we'll talk about it on Sunday."

"Alright," Jamie shouted over his shoulder as he joined Renzulli.

Danny stood there, a long look on his face. Seemed like everytime he tried he made a mess of things between him and Jamie. He didn't know how to fix it.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie plopped down in the passanger seat. Ran his fingers through his hair and huffed. When had he decided to start lieing to those he loved? Why hadn't he come clean about the FBI approaching him? Because he wasn't sure what to make of it, yet. No need to open old wounds.

"You alright Harvard?" Renzulli asked as he eyed his young partner.

"Peachy." Snipped Jamie.

"You and your brother butt heads a lot?"

Jamie stayed quiet.

"Sorry none of my buisness." Renzulli straightend up put the car in drive heading towards anther part of their sector.

"Nah its okay. Yeah we do. He doesn't get me. Sounds cheesy doesn't it?" Jamie half laughed. "My whole life he has questioned everything I have ever did. Put me down for doing most of it. Then when I finally decide to live my own life by becoming a cop he puts me down. Thinks its because of what happened to

Joe."

Renzulli slowed the car at a red light, "well is it? Did you become a cop becauses of what happened to Joe?"

"No, but none of them want to hear it. They are all convinced that I did this to prove I'm a Reagan. That I did this because Joe was killed in the line of duty. Truth is I've always wanted to be a cop. Joe even knew that. He was the one who helped me get into the academy." Jamie paused stared out the window. "I don't know I guess I was about five or so when my dad let me hold his shield. It had the best feel. I'd been taught from an early age what that shield meant. Helping people. Putting bad guys away. Making a real difference. Something inside me just knew that was my destiny."

"So why law school?"

"My mom begged me not to follow the Reagan legacy that she had already scarifised three of her men. My dad, Danny and Joe. She wanted me to go anther route. I went along. I mean she was my mother, honour thy mother. It was alright, I learned a lot doing it. But that wasn't were my heart was. Everytime I heard a siren my blood would run hot wondering what was going down."

A short silence fell between the two partners, "wow Harvard that was deep. I think I even got a little misty eyed." Renzulli attempt at levity.

Jamie chuckled, "ah come on I pour my heart out and I get sarcasim. That is just so wrong."

Renzulli smiled, "hey its what I do. Let's go."

The two began walking down the sidewalk, laughing and talking.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Thanks again for all that have reviewed/followed and favorited this story. Means a lot.


	21. Chapter 21

Renzulli and Jamie had finished up their tour. "So Harvard what do you have planned for your day off tomorrow?"

Jamie had first come to loath that nickname Harvard, Danny had used it as an insult to get under his skin. And it worked. However Renzulli used it as a form of friendship. "Not much. My dad called to see if I wanted to go fishing. But other then that I am actually doing nothing."

"That's good. Well me and the wife are going to a birthday party our neice is turning five. Big number for a little girl." Renzulli smiled.

"Enjoy." Jamie told him as he headed towards the door. Stopping only briefly. "Hey what's this?" Jamie nodded.

"Oh that. The NYPD has a boxing team." Renzulli told him. "Why you interested?"

"Maybe. I use to box for a little while during my first year of Harvard." Jamie told him as he pocketed the flyer.

"You are full of suprises aint ya kid?" Renzulli stated as he shut his locker.

"You have no idea." Jamie answered playing along with Renzulli sarcasim.

"We've been spending to much time together kid." Laughed Renzulli.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie wasn't sure why his dad had called him out of the blue to ask him to go fishing. He suspected that either Danny or Erin had told their dad that Jamie had blown them off. It was true he had but wasn't about to confess it to their dad. He strolled up towards his dad. He already had his line in the water. It been a long time since the two had done this. Jamie loved it. "Sorry the train was stalled."

"That's okay, coffee still hot." Frank told his son.

Jamie began fixing his line, baiting it. "Any luck?" He asked as he continued to fiddle with the line.

"Na the fish must be changing shifts. Beautful spot isn't it."

"Caught a lot of fish here." Jamie replied as he looked around at the water. It seemed like the water was doing a soft dance with the little chops of water rising up and down.

"Just not today," the two said in unision.

"Jamie I know you asked me if I was seeing anyone. Well I wasn't honest. I am seeing someone."

"Good that's great."

"Okay. Cause I hate keeping secrets."

Jamie looked away. Avoiding his dad. It wasn't an ugly word some secrets were good. Not the one Jamie had. It could rip all their hearts out. This secret wasn't one that needed to be told. Not yet.

The two stood there for a few minutes, uncomfortable silence between them. Until Frank broke the silence, with one question. "So Jamie what's going on?"

Jamie could have come clean right then and there. He could have told his father everything. But he didn't it. He had to protect him. He had to sheild his father from the possibility that he had dirty cops in his department. Jamie didn't even know if was true or not. The information wasn't even solid. No sense in causing this kind of pain over hearsay. "What do you mean?" Did he know, was that the reason for them getting together to do some fishing? Jamie heart beat sped up.

"Come on I'm your father, I know that I never had 'the sense' like your mother. But I can see something is bothering you. Are you having second thoughts about wearing the uniform?"

"No. No. Its just that everything is new. That TO of mine is a piece of work." Jamie honestly answered him. It felt good to give him an honest answer.

"Renzulli." Frank added.

Jamie looked up at his father a little shocked. He knew who his TO was. "Wh...what you keeping tabs on me?" Jamie wasn't sure why it hit him the way it did. Did his dad have doubts about him being a cop? Had he purposely put Renzulli with Jamie? Was he still being treated like he was breakable?

Frank looked down away from Jamie, "I have invested interest." He was going to protect his son. Danny was one thing he had a hard shell. Jamie was a different story. Jamie had a good heart. He saw the world with different eyes. To Jamie it was simple. He always saw the good. No matter the circumstances.

Jamie looked away. "Did you know Renzulli was Joe To?"

"I did. Before you ask I do not have any input in who gets assigned their Training Officers."

Jamie nodded, going back to his line. Softly flicking the pole up and down. Making the bait twitch along the bottom. "Okay."

"Talked to Danny this week." Frank boldly started.

Ah and here it comes. "Oh yeah."

"He tried calling you. Got your voicemail instead. Heard Erin got the same treatment."

"So what Danny tattling on me?" Jamie shook his head. "Am I ever goin to be good enough in his eyes?"

"Danny doesn't mean any harm, he just wants to make you strong."

"Really? Cause the only thing I see him doing is taking stabs at me every chance he gets. Beating me down prodding me into arguements. That isn't making someone strong Dad that is just being cruel. I just wish I knew what I ever did to him. We haven't been able to do anything together in a long time."

Frank nodded, "if memory serves me the last time was when Danny tried to teach you how to drive."

Jamie closed his eyes. "I remember. If I recall once we got back to the house we had a knock out drag out fight."

"Which ended with me having to seperate you two. The two of you rolling around on the front lawn wrestling it out."

"Well he started it."

"And you wanted to end it."

"I wasn't trying to start a fight. Danny pushed me into it. He's very good at that. Pushing my buttons. I breathe and its wrong."

"I wish I had answer. After Joe died I really thought that you two were going to be okay. Then..."

"Then I became a cop." Jamie finshed his father sentence. Jamie just shook his head. "I want him to respect me, he wants me to respect him."

"Give him time to adjust."

"I'll try. I made a promise to Joe that I would try. Danny has to meet me half way. This shouldn't be a one sided attempt. Both parties need to participate."

Frank nodded. He would hold out hope that the two brothers would make the effort to repair their relationship. Joe had always been so good at being 'a bridge' between the two. Now he's gone and Frank didn't know what to do about Jamie and Danny. Tomorrow will tell the tale. Sunday dinner.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

More to come. Working on the first run in with Bella and Jamie finally coming face to face with Malevsky.


	22. Chapter 22

Jamie sat there thumbing through the family album. His mother had one addiction her whole life-taking photos. Danny had called her the crazed photographer. A small smile crossed his face. His mother had just laughed, telling Danny one day he'd thank her for all of them. Capturing moments of their lives. They'd be glad she did it. She was right, Jamie was glad she had done it.

"So what are you doing here with me instead of home with your beautiful fiancè? Henry asked as he settled down next to Jamie on the couch.

Jamie sighed, "Sydney is pulling an all nighter at the lawfirm."

"Ah." Was Henry only response.

"I don't know," Jamie began as he browsed through the family album. "I guess I had an urge to look at these old pictures."

Henry nodded, "So how's it been? First few weeks on the job?"

Jamie furrowed his brow, "everytime I do something my Sergeant tells me I should have done it differently. Then I think about what Danny would have done. And thats something else." Jamie explained.

"Good cops are made by the world they police. I was a kinda cop I needed to be in my time. So was your dad. So was Danny. Now your dad runs the city. Danny's adapting to the changes. And I'm a dinosaur." Henry told his grandson.

Jamie gave a soft smile.

"Listen to your Sergeant. Become your own kinda good cop." Henry responded.

Jamie flipped to the next set of photos, his eyes glued to one picture. Danny in a suit and on his lapel-A Blue Templar pin. He narrowed his eyes down on the picture. Is that the reason Joe hadn't told Danny? Not that Danny was a bad cop, he wasn't. But maybe he just didn't want Danny involved. Protecting him as he had always protected them.

Jamie looked back down at the photo album, "I've seen that picture before. What's that pin?" Jamie asked as he pointed to the pin on Danny's lapel.

Henry glances over as he slips his glasses from his pocket, "The Templar. I told you about that." Henry informed Jamie.

Jamie looked over at his grandfather, "I didn't know Danny was one."

"Yeah, he joined. It was different thing by then." Henry huffed.

"Different how?" Questioned Jamie. Digging. It seemed so wrong but Jamie knew for now it was the best form of action. The best way to protect his family. To continue honoring his brother.

Henry leaned back into the couch, "in my day we formed The Templar for a reason: to clean up the department. After the job was done, it just became anther club. Drinking and war stories. You know that's more dinosaur talk. Let's see what happened with the Jets." Henry ended as he grabbed the remote.

Jamie sat there shut down, not sure what to do. What was the big secret?

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie day was shroaded with thoughts of last night's conversation with his grandfather. His grandfather ended it. Why? What was the big deal? If it was just anther social club then why not talk about it? The questions were eating at Jamie like a worm eating its way through an apple. The more he tried to dig the less he came up with. Which made him want to dig more, which made him want to find the answers to the questions he had.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie followed Danny deep into the Major Case Squad they found their way to Danny's desk. Jamie leaned up against the pillar that stood by the desk. "I was sittin' with grandpa the other night, we were lookin' at pictures from the old days. I remember seeing this pin on his uniform-The Blue Templar. Is that some kind of faternal group?"

Danny glared at his computer not paying much attention to what his brother was sayin', "yeah back in the day."

"He said you were tapped for it to. But if it was such a back in the day thing..." Jamie prodded.

Danny turned looking annoyed, "You a cop or a reporter?" Danny snipped.

Jamie fell back, trying to keep the look of shock off his face. Jamie eyes darted towards the rim of his uniform hat giving a defeated smile.

"Nothin' for a rookie to worry about."

"Yeah, um sure. Listen I need to run." Jamie replied.

Danny shrugged as he went back to his computer screen. Nothing left to be said between the brothers Jamie brokenhearted at being shut down and shut out from his brother yet again heads out.

Danny glanced up at his brother. He wasn't sure why he was asking about The Templar. His only hope was he wasn't thinking about joining. Jamie was too good for that group of clowns. Danny sat there for a few minutes thinking about all the times he'd push Jamie 'd never meant to do it. No matter what he tried it always had the oppsosite effect. It always started a fight for the life of Danny he couldn't figure out how to fix it. He just Hoped Jamie wasn't thinking about joining the Templar cause he had. It had been a mistake.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie went through the rest of his day focused on what had transpired not only with his grandfather the other night but with Danny earlier that day. Why was it so hard to talk about the Templar? I mean was there something wrong? Did they know more then what they were saying? Little bits of doubt burrowed into Jamie mind.

Jamie laced stood there as the coach helped him lace his gloves, "thanks."

The man nodded, "hollor if you need me."

"Well do." He began hitting the bag hard, replaying things in his head. _'your brother wasn't killed in a bust gone bad.'_ Jamie hit the bag harder and harder. Sweat dripped from the ends of his hair. _'That's just more dinosaur talk.' _Taking his right then his left he punched at the bag. _'Nothin' for a rookie to worry about.'_ The words taunting him daring him to dig deeper into the Templar. Jamie hugged the bag shut his eyes. One last voice crept to the forefront of his mind. _'I've got your back, always.'_ The voice belonged to Joe. He wished he was here now. Here to help him with this.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He hadn't been there since the funeral. He looked down at the headstone with water filled eyes. "Hey," he began in a hushed voice. "I miss you. You were right. I love the job. Renzulli is my T.O. he said that he was yours as well. I like the idea of having your T.O. he's teaching me a lot." Jamie told him. He wondered if he could even hear him? He wondered if this made him crazy? "I'm trying with Danny. But you know how he is always gotta push my buttons." Jamie squated down beside the stone. "Listen I need a sign. I don't know what I'm doing. Everytime I start throwing questions out there about the Templar I get the door slammed in my face. First Grandpa then Danny. I know there is something there I feel it. This agent I'm working with I don't even know what to think of her. Yet. She's been very evasive with giving me answers." Jamie leaned up against the heavy slate closed his eyes. "The thing is if I tell Danny he's going to go half cocked. If I tell dad he's going to feel responsible. Plus I don't even have a shred of solid evidence to hand him. It's like grasping at air." Frustration pulsed through Jamie as he talked with Joe. "I know it must be crazy me talking to you about this. The thing is you have been down this road. I believe in my heart that they are the reason your gone. But how do I prove it?" Jamie stood back up brushed off the butt of his pants. "I'll figure something out, but in the mean time watch my back." Jamie stood there for a few moments in silence before dredging towards home.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

**I know its been kinda slow but promise it is going to pick up. Will be posting 2 chapters tonight. So enjoy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

"The Cheville looks great." Frank complimented Jamie as he came up beside the car.

"Thanks." Jamie smiled.

"I still don't know why Joe wanted this car so badly?" Frank questioned.

"First off its an awesome car. Secondly no one wanted to be more like you then Joe." Jamie responded.

"He saved a whole summer to buy this car. Spend hours fixing it up." Frank looked at his youngest. "You take it." He offered.

"You serious?" Excitement twisted around Jamie's words.

"Might as well. Ever since becoming PC I get driven everywhere. That and I think Joe would have wanted you to have it."

Jamie fought back the tears. "You know I keep replaying that night in my head. Joe is setting on location." He began-digging for information.

"The perp rabbitted, Joe took off after him. Then two more come out killing Joe." Frank paused, why was Jamie so intersted in that night? Shaking off the thought Frank continued with the conversation. "The warrant squad is a great squad. But everytime you knock on a door you never know what is on the otherside of that door."

"And the perps?"

"Shot and killed by Sunny Malevsky. He was coming up right behind Joe when he was

shot." Frank told him. "Why?"

Jamie shrugged. "I guess I haven't had the heart to ask until now. I haven't been able to ask those questions. I just miss him." Jamie finished as the words got caught in his throat.

"I know you do. We all do. Speaking of Joe ran into Angella."

"How is she doing?"

"She moving back home."

"I'll drop in on her later today."

"I think she'll like that."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie stood there for a few minutes looking at the closed door. He had been here many times before. Hanging out with Joe. Sharing laughs, playing cards. Jamie took a deep breath and knocked.

The door came open, a slender black haired woman smiled. "Jamie." She greeted as she hugged him.

"Hi Angie. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I heard you joined the force."

"I did. Dad told me you are moving back home."

Angella brushed her hair out of her face. "I use to love this city. This city is like nothing else I've ever seen. There are more people up at three a.m. then there are in my home town."

"Then why leave?"

"Its not the same. When Joe died this city didn't seem so bright anymore."

"I know. I miss him everyday."

"Me too. Which reminds me I was packing up some stuff and found a box of his stuff. I'd been meaning to call you to come get it. I just wasn't ready to get rid of what was left of him. I don't think I'll ever love anyone like him." Angella frowned handing Jamie the box.

"Thanks." He replied as he took his late brother's belongings. "Angie did Joe seem worried or stressed about something the night he died?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. I'm sorry Jamie I don't have those answers for you."

"That's okay. I should be going. You take care of yourself."

"You too." Angie hugged Jamie tightly. "Be safe." She whispered.

"I will. Promise." He looked back behind him slightly smiling at Angella.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie had just come out of the dry cleaners, popped the trunk and there sat the box of Joe's stuff. Looking down at the contents in the cardboard box. Jamie sighed-it's all he had left of Joe. He plucked the ipod out of the box he looked around wasn't sure why he'd done that. Paroind maybe. Jamie sat in the driver's seat listening to a song that Joe had download. As the song faded out Jamie sat upright. Joe, that's Joe voice. _"This is Detective Joseph Reagn. I make this seperate from my other recordings. "Six months into my investigation of the Blue Templar my FBI contact has suddenly been changed. I'm not sure if I can trust them anymore. As I continue my investigation I will be recording seperatly from what I give my FBI contact." _Jamie face tightened. He'd been used. Joe had been working with the Feds, just not the agent Jamie had been contacted by. He had taken the bait hook, line and sinker. Stupid! Jamie now had new questions. Who put Anderson up to it and why? How much do they know? Does the Templar know about him? If they do how much danger was he in? Jamie beat on the steering wheel in pure frustration and anger. This is how they must have gotten Joe. One thing was for sure Jamie was going to get answers. One way or anther.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The Reagans all sat down, "Pop this roast look delicious."

Henry just smiled. "So Jamie how are things going?"

"It's going okay."

"Where is Syd?" Erin cut in changing the conversation.

"With her parents." Jamie told her.

"Is she doing better with you becoming a cop?"

"We're working on it." Jamie told her.

Danny looked over at Jamie, "so how come you ignored my phone call?" Danny blantly asked. He wanted to know why Jamie blew him off.

"I was busy." Jamie stated, I was investigating our brother's murder, he mutley added.

"You were that busy? I mean geez kid I'm your only brother." Danny reminded him.

Jamie tightened his jaw. "Don't remind me." He spat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Danny shot back glaring at Jamie.

"It means... Nevermind," Jamie muttered as he went back to his dinner.

"Oh so you purposely ignored my phone call?" Danny concluded.

"You know what? I did. I didn't feel like having you belittle me. Didn't feel like getting into anther arguement with you. And you know what, it's a little sad when your T.O. tells you to do the opposite of your big brother. Who is a detective, first grade. Your reputation precedes you." Jamie ranted.

"You listen to everything Renzulli has to say?" Danny growled.

The rest of the family was still listening to the two brothers once again verbally battle each other. "I do, he has more sense then you do! Not to mention he actually treats me like I can do the job." Jamie fumed.

"That is enough." Interupted Frank. The two brothers eyeballed one anther. "I am not going to listen to the pair of you throw verbal punches at each other every Sunday. This is suppose to be a peaceful dinner." Frank declared.

"Sorry dad." Jamie apologized. "I'm done, I'll be outside." Jamie got out of his chair throwing his napkin onto his plate and left.

Frank turned to Danny, "why is it every Sunday I have to play referee between you two?"

Danny frowned, "sorry. I'll go talk to him."

"No I think you've done enough. I'll go and talk to him." Frank informed his oldest.

Danny sunk back into his chair. Linda raising an eyebrow at her husband.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie paced along the back porch. Calming his temper. As he did memories of him and Joe came flooding in, Joe teaching him how to play football. A small smile crept onto his face as a lump developed in his throat. Joe had taught him so much growing up. How to play football, basketball, how to ask a girl out. Danny never had time for that. Danny laughed at him for wanting to know how to ask a girl out. What does a fourteen year old know about girls, except they were cute and attractive. And he wanted to get to know them. But Danny had made him feel stupid and awkward. Jamie huffed. What had he done to make Danny dislike him so much? What moment had it happened? Jamie wish he knew the answer.

"You alright?" Frank asked coming up beside Jamie.

"Great," grumbled Jamie. "Why is he like that?" Jamie looked over at his father.

"He just wants to make you stronger. He just worries. He doesn't want to loose anther brother." Frank answered.

"Really by tearing me down every chance he gets?" Huffed Jamie, "I'm giving direction to tourists in Time Square. Its not exactly Fort Apache in the seventies." Jamie half-heartly told him.

"He just wants you to be safe. Jamie you need to do this job as if there is trouble around every corner. Cause one day there will be." Frank informed his son. "You can't look at it as just giving directions to tourists. That one person that stops could be trouble."

Jamie nodded his head. "I just wish he'd understood. See how happy I am doing this job. I didn't want to talk to him. Everytime I do it's a fight. I'm trying dad but he keeps tearing me down. I can't continue taking it. It's affecting me. Affecting my job."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"It won't do any good. I really thought that things were going to be okay between us. Fix our relationship, but he doesn't want it. I'm tired, I can't keep doing it." Jamie responded. "I just thought that maybe some time apart he'd, I don't know," Jamie leaned up against the pillar as he talked with his father.

"That he'd miss you. Finally understand what it would be like if you weren't around?"

"Something like that. It blew up in my face. He doesn't know me. I don't know him." Confided Jamie.

Frank frowned. "Don't give up." Incouraged Frank.

He looked over at his father, "easier said then done."

"Well I have faith." Frank looked over at Jamie, "You ready to go back in?" Frank asked his son.

"I'll be in a minute." Jamie smiled. Jamie wasn't sure if he had faith.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

**I am so happy that the next chapter I finally get to write Jamie and Bella first meeting. Plus I get to write out one of my least favorite characters out. :)**

**What's next? How will Jamie first meeting with Bella go? Will it be like it was in the episode Chinatown? I'll never tell... **


	24. Chapter 24

Jamie walked towards the red head that was browsing a small stand of trinkets. He gritted his teeth, she'd played him for a fool and worse yet he had let her. He had believed her story of working with Joe. He could hear Danny voice taunting him with each step, _'told you, you shouldn't have become a cop. What kind of cop walks into a trap like that? Some instincts you've got there kid.'_ Jamie took a soothing breath as he came up beside the red-headed woman.

"I'm glad you showed." Anderson told Jamie as he came up beside her. "I take it then your ready to get to work."

"I'm out." Jamie informed her. "Get yourself anther guy." He added.

"Look I can offer you the whole support of the FBI." Anderson offered.

"A lot of good that did my brother Joe." Jamie pointed out. "Look thanks but no thanks.

"Reagan I'm suprised at you. You have a lot invested in this, your brother's death, your father's honour." She proded. Guilt worked once before maybe it can work again.

"That's exactly why I'm turning you down." Jamie firmly stated

Anderson furrowed her brow, "don't tell me you're going to look into this on your own?"

"I'm out. Like you said its family buisness." Jamie told her as he walked away.

She watched Jamie walked away. She was sure now he knew something. She'd played her hand and lost. "Alright we'll do it the hard way then," she quietly sneered so he couldn't hear her. She snatched the phone out of her pocket found the number she needed. _'He's a liability now. Take care of our mutal friend.' _Anderson hit send.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Anderson walked the opposite way, going over what Jamie had just told her. Was it time to pull out? Was he getting to close to the truth? Maybe it was time to cut her loses while the getting was good.

As she rounded her corner her phone beeped. Flipping it open _'we'll take it from here.'_ "Nothing personal Officer Reagan." She confessed as she got into her car.

Before putting her car into gear she dialed one more number. "Its me, New York is getting to hot." She began. Anderson listened to the person on the other phone. "Yes sir." She responded and ended her call. "Now what? I'm suppose to sit here waiting to see if Officer Reagan dimes me out?" She pulled out into the flow of traffic-vanishing.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie walked down towards his block when he heard a scream, "police stop." He shouted as he brought out his NYPD badge from under his shirt. He watched as the two woman escaped from the alley. As he rushed the two suspects one of them fired. Jamie returned fire. "Hey NYPD stop." He ordered as he ran after the man. Jamie wasn't to far off the man's trail when out of nowhere a cab blindsided the suspect.

Jamie bent down to see if he had a pulse. Nothing. "This is Officer Reagan. Badge number 60528, I'm off duty and I have one under at the intersection of Marketstreet and East Broadway. I need a bus at this location forthwith" Jamie breathlessly told dispatch as he paced back and forth.

Jamie stood off to the side as the street was lit up with red and blue lights. Chatter floated throughout the various cops that were behind the yellow tape.

"Hey Kid." Danny greeted his brother.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Asked Jamie.

Danny nodded, "Who have you talked to?"

"The detective offer there Tuan."

"Okay." Danny turned to to his partner, "what do you know about him?"

"He's good, I worked with him a couple of years ago. Let me go see what I can find out." Jackie told them.

"Where else would I be? What happened?." Questioned Danny.

"You know the Asian Triad, they kidnap Asian immigrants and try and squeeze money out of their family." Informed Jamie.

"Among other things. Why?" Danny asked.

"Cause that's what I think I saw." Answered Jamie. "Two suspects they both had guns. When I searched him, he didn't have have it."

"A gun in Chinatown aint gonna last long on the streets. What were you doing down here anyway?"

Jamie shrugged, 'come clean' his mind screamed at him. "Just blowin' off steam. I do that sometimes." Defended Jamie.

Jackie whistled over at her partner.

"Just give me a minute," Danny turned back to his brother, "now you get yourself a PPA lawyer. Don't say anything else until you've talked with him."

"Okay."

"I mean it Jamie. Make sure you get your story straight. IA is going to be all over this." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What Danny? What-did I do this wrong too? Or do you want to point out that IA is going to be all overe this?" Gritted Jamie.

"First off watch yourself. This is no time for you and I to have one of our infamous arguments. Secondly I wasn't even thinking that. I'm just glad that your okay." Danny patted Jamie on the face.

"I know, sorry," Apologized Jamie.

"Just hang in there." Danny glanced back at Jamie, "look I'll keep you in the loop just watch yourself." Danny told him as he walked towards Tuan and Jackie.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"DOA is Grant Lee a foot solider who works for the Triad." Detective Tuan began.

"Any sign of the driver?" Inquired Jackie.

"A blue subaru Impressive WRX with New York plates."

"We need to get answers IA is going to be all over my little brother." Danny stated joining the other two detectives.

"Two women in their mid twenties with shoulder black hair." Tuan informed them.

"No talkers in the crowd." Danny chided.

"I've tried three different languages. No takers." Tuan told them.

Danny scanned the crowd, "my little brother said that one of the girls had a scrap on her forhead. Does that look like a scrap?"

"Excuse me, Miss. I'd like to ask you a few quetions." Danny asked.

Tuan translated what Danny had told her, the young woman nodded.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"How'd you get the scratch on your forhead?"

"I fell." She lied.

"Can I see your hands."

She lifted her hands, clean.

"You didn't fall. Maybe you were being pushed out of the way and scratched your forhead that way."

"No. Fell."

"I don't really believe you. Your friend she's in a lot of danger."

"She's not my friend."

"She needs our help." Offered Danny. "What kind of trouble is she in?"

"Big trouble. Chinatown trouble."

"Okay so our guy he's a big time player." Jackie handed Danny the arrest sheet. "Do you reconize any of these men?" Jackie asked as she showed mug shots to the woman.

"No."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Syd I'm right here." Defended Jamie.

"You went in there with no backup, you could have been killed." Sydney spatted.

"But I'm not I'm here." Countered Jamie as he walked over to her.

"Why are you doing this? Why couldn't you have stayed a lawyer?" Sobbed Sydney.

"Sydney what if it had been you? What if an off duty cop saw you being abducted by two men. Would you have wanted him to help or keep going?" Jamie hottly asked.

"That's not fair."

"Why? Because it doesn't deal with me? Syd I thought we were working past all this. Weren't we?" Jamie asked softing his tone.

Sydney fell silent and walked away.

"Apparently not." Jamie answered for her.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"The time is fourteen fiveteen hours. I am Lieutenant Alex Bella of Internal Affairs. Present with probationary Officer Jamerson Reagan. Along with PPA lawayer Kenneth Webber. Officer Reagan did you know the deceased?"

"No."

"Did you ever talk to him before last night?"

"No. Never."

"What made you stop and talk to him?"

"I didn't talk to him. I saw him and anther man assulting two women. Both men had guns. They were attemtping to kidnap one of the women. I identified myself and told them not to move."

"You were off duty why not call 911?"

"I think any officer worth their salt would have done what I did in that situation."

"Sure sounds good. But the thing is we can't find one single witness to corroborate your story." Shot Bella. He was all smiles on the inside having his newest pain in the hotseat. It was a shame that they couldn't have done the same with Joe or at least had leverage. But the ends justified the means now didn't it?

"The alley were the crime took place was deserted that's why they picked it."

"What were you doing in that neighborghood that time of the night Officer Reagan?"

"My apartment's not far, I was out takin' a walk."

"Havin' dinner with someone?"

"No."

"Meetin' a friend?"

"No."

"Really? Cause we have witnesses that say they saw you talkin' with a woman with red-hair."

"You kiddin?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding." Bella snarled.

"I want to remind you Lieutenant that Officer Reagan only has to answer questions specifically related to his official duties." The PPA lawyer reminded him.

Bella and Jamie stared down each other both trying to get a read on the other. Jamie smelled a dirty cop. He knew that Bella was apart of all this. How else would he have gotten information on his run in with Anderson. He thought about Joe. He thought about what they must have put him through. Jamie heart sank his brother had indured this all on his own. What had they done to him? What had the Templar put him through? Questions that he'd have no answer to. Focus, I'm not going to let him rattle me. Jamie thought. "No it's okay, I just find it ironic that you can't find someone who can't identify the vic, but you can find someone to say they saw me talking to a woman with red hair."

"Red heads stick out in that neighorghhood." Bella confidently stated as he took a sip of his water.

"She was tourist." Jamie lied. "She was looking to buy some designer knock off stuff. I pointed her to Canal street."

"I'm going need her name and her contact information." Bella tossed the paper and pen down in front of Jamie.

"I don't have it. Like I said she's a tourist I met for two seconds."

"If you don't have any more questions Officer Reagan needs to get back to his command."

Bella smirked as he turned off the tape recorder, leaning over at Jamie. "Officer Reagan you should know that the Commissioner has directed us to be extra rigurous in our investigation. We're going to leave no stone unturned." Bella bluffed, though it was a underlined threat non the less.

Jamie felt it. "I don't expect anything less." He calmly said.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"How'd it go?" Malesvky asked as Bella walked into the clubhouse.

"He doesn't crack under pressure." Bella told him. "I don't think I even came close to rattling him."

Malevsky smiled, "ah but I might." He slid the picture over to Bella.

"Who's she?"

"The finaceè." Purred Malevsky.

"Rattle her and I might rattle him." Bella added.

"If not I might have anther woman who can rattle him."

"The red-head you told me about?"

"Yes sir." The two exchanged sicking smiles as they planned their next move.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Sydney pinched the rim of her nose as she continued to go over the paperwork for the merger the firm was working on. Carefully she stood her back burned. She hadn't realized how long she'd been in that chair. As she headed into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee she heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute." She hollored.

"Who is it?" She asked looking through the peep hole.

"Lieutenant Bella of Internal Affairs. I'd like to ask you some questions about Officer Reagan." He responded, he heard the door unlock. Bella smiled.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" Sydney asked.

"This is going to take a few minutes, may I come in?" Bella asked.

"As long as it's only a few minutes. I've got a ton of paperwork to get through." Sydney moved aside allowing him to come inside.

"Lovely place." Bella looked around.

"I fell in love with it as soon as my mother showed it to me." Sydney made clear.

"Ah. So you come from money." Bella nosed.

"Maybe. You said you had some questions." Sydney responded in annoyance.

Bella smiled. "Yes. How long have you known Officer Reagan?"

"We met at Harvard so over four years. We got enganged after graduation."

"So it must have been a big adjustment enganged to a lawyer but marrying a cop."

"And I'm okay with that. Jamie always wanted to be a cop."

"But still you must be frightened, never know if he's coming through the door each night."

Sydney swallowed hard. "It's all part of marrying a police officer."

"True. Still a beautiful woman like yourself you should have that security of knowing your husband is going to walk through the door each night."

"I'm not sure where this is going?" Sydney tried not letting her nerves get the best of her.

"Right got side tracked. Sorry. Are you and Officer Reagan having any type of problems?"

"No."

"So he's not the kind to see other woman?"

"Absolutly not." Defended Sydney raising her voice slightly.

Bella moved in closer to Sydney. "I didn't mean to upset you. He's a real lucky man coming home to you each night." Bella dangerously hissed.

"I think you need to leave." Sydney replied taking a step back.

"Who knows maybe it's not Officer Jamie that won't walk through that door one night. New York City can be a very dangerous place for such a pretty woman like you." Cooed Bella.

Sydney opened the door. Bella exited, he heard the door close then the lock. "I think my work here is done." If he read her right she'd never be brave enough to tell Jamie about this conversation. Bella pulled out his cell, "it's me. I think she bought it."

Sydney stood there tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew what she had to do next. She couldn't no she didn't to get a phone call or a knock on the door telling her that Jamie was gone. She couldn't do that, she wasn't strong enough.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Actually ending it right here, I'm going to have the next chapter posted either this weekend or by mid week.


	25. Chapter 25

He sat in the car trying to take in everything that had happened over the last few days. He had began to have second thoughts about his suspicion of Bella. He was just trying to unnerve me, Jamie assured himself. He looked through the window of the Chevelle. He was hoping that either his dad or his grandpa would have some words of wisdom. Or at least encouragement. He slipped out of his car and headed into the house.

"Kinda late." Frank told Jamie as he came inside.

"I'm starting to wonder if I did the right thing." Doubted Jamie.

"Goes with the territory." Frank assured him.

"A woman screaming, I knew something bad was going down. It was instinct."

"Any one of us would have done the same thing Jamie. Reagan's don't punch out at end of tour."

Jamie took in his father's words like water to a thirsty body. He needed to know that he had done the right thing. That he hadn't screwed up. "That's why we became cops isnt it?"

"The academy teaches you skill. The streets gives you experience. But it all comes down to instincts."

"This whole Internal Affairs thing is starting to feel like I'm the perp." Confessed Jamie.

"You know I won't talk about about that."

Jamie shrugged as he glanced back up to his father, "I'm not asking you to."

"I'm your father but I'm also your boss."

I'm your son but I'm also an NYPD police officer."

"I think we're stuck with that." Frank looked over at his son offering him a small reassuring smile, "Joe and Danny dealt with this when they came on while I was on the force. But if they got jammed up it wasn't front page news. You got the jackpot Jamie, your dad's the Police Commissioner."

"Goes with the territory." Jamie repeated his father's words from earlier.

Frank gave Jamie a look of aggreance before continuing with their tallk. "I know Lieutenant Bella he's tough as they get. But he's fair. He investigated the guys in Joe squad when he was killed."

Jamie sat there rigid. He was right. Jamie heard the small pieces clicking together in his head like a puzzle. He looked at his father, his heart broke for him. He wanted to tell him. He'd come close a couple of times. All he had was a hunch no viable proof that The Templar were dirty. Just the word of a FBI agent that had played him. It all made sense. How they knew about the red-headed woman he had been talking to. The undertone of Bella questions. Or was all of this his immagination? He just had pieces nothing that he could hand to his dad. He needed proof.

Frank stayed silent after that trying to push back the pain he worked so hard in keeping buried. "You hungry? Pop made a meatloaf."

Jamie gave a small smile. Trying to hold in the emotions he was feeling. He had been right about Bella. Now he had to prove it. "No I've got to get home." The pain etched on his face. The disguist pumping through is body.

Frank studied his son, his expression had changed. He could see him shutting down right before his very eyes. "Something on your mind?" Inquired Fank.

Jamie only took moments to think about the question before deciding not to go any further. "Thanks dad."

Jamie left leaving his father alone.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie walked into the loft apartment looked over to see Sydney sleeping. Taking in her beauty and thankful to have her in his life. He turned to find his laptop sitting on the coffee table flipped it open and began his research.

Jamie read the news article highlighting a couple of name in the article 'Sunny Malevsky' and 'Lydia Gonsalves'. As he stared at the article hoping it would speak to him. His thoughts were cut short, "Jamie what are you doing up? Its three a.m. A Lieutenant from I.A. came by to see me. He asked me if we had a fight if everything is okay. I told him that everything is fine. But Jamie everything is not fine. I feel you slipping away."

"Syd that's not true."

"It is. I see it. Jamie my um...boss he's offered me a great opportunity to work on a big case in London for six months."

"London." Jamie looked at her. "Syd I can't."

"I know." She half heartly smiled. "But I can. And I want to."

"Don't do this Syd. I'm meant to do this job."

"I know but I can. Jamie I can't live with the thought of you not walking through that door one night."

"Syd I'm going to come home to you everyday."

"Bella had a point when he was talking to me. I don't want to live with not knowing if you're coming home."

Jamie narrowed his eyes. "Bella? What did he ask you? What did you say?"

Sydney shrugged. "Just how we met, how dangerous it can be for a police officer."

Jamie rubbed his face, they were using her to get him. And it had worked.

"My plane leaves at noon." Informed Sydney.

"Just like that?" Jamie countered.

"I love you Jamie, I just don't love your job." Sydney handed Jamie the ring. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Jamie squeezed the ring in his hand. They'd won this battle, but he'd win the war. He'd bury each and every one of them.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie sat alongside his PPA lawyer. He eyed Bella. "So the woman you were seen talking to in Chinatown on the night in question has come forward."

"She has?" Silently Jamie wondered what kind of game were they playing?

Bella nodded triumphantly, "lets see what she has to say."

Jamie rubbed his legs, nervously looking over at his PPA lawyer.

"Cathylen Ryan. I'm Lieutenant Bella. This is Officer Jamerson Reagan. Can you tell me if Officer Reagan is the man you saw on Tuesday night?"

"Well he wasn't wearing his uniform, but yest that's him."

"And you had a conversation with Officer Reagan. Is that correct?" Bella looked over at Jamie who was doing his best to keep a poker face.

"Well not exactly a conversation. He gave me directions."

"Directions where?"

"Canal Street. I wanted to get a Gucci bag for me and my sister. Honestly they aren't real Gucci you can't tell the difference. I hope that isn't illegal."

"We don't have to worry about that right now. What did you do after Officer Reagan gave you directions?" Bella asked with a glint in his eye. Sunny had been right, whoever this red-head is she was the ace they needed.

"I started walking towards Canal Street."

"What did Officer Reagan do?"

Anderson looked over at Jamie with a furrowed brow. She hadn't come this far just to get thrown into this mess again. This would be the last favor for The Templar. "I don't know."

Bella glanced over at Jamie who was doing is best not to look unnerved. "Okay. Thank you very much." Bella answered standing up showing the woman to the door.

Anderson turned looked over at Jamie with a smile, "Officer Reagan helped me out and when I saw that article in the paper I just knew I had to help him." She stated before leaving.

"Well I guess that wraps things up then." Bella smugly looked over at Jamie.

Jamie looked over at Bella, he'd been had. If The Templar had this kind of reach how was he going to stop them?

Bella continued to glare. He knew if he was anything like his brother Joe he wouldn't stop. The next round would have to be carefully played.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie headed towards his car there on the windshied was a note. Jamie scanned the parking lot. Empty. _'You're going to end up next to your brother.'_ Jamie smashed his fist into the hood of the car. This wasn't over.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie stood across the street from the 12th precident, he listened as she picked up. "Anderson."

"What was the other day?" Growled Jamie over the phone.

"Excuse me? I helped you out of a jam."

"I was only in that jam because of you. How did you know what I told I.A.? Did you hack their files? Are you part of it?"

"We're all part of it."

Jamie felt like someone had just punched him. "What does that mean? Are you Templar?" As Jamie waited for an answer the call ended. In a fit of rage he smashed it. As he looked at the phone that now laid in two pieces, "just great."

***^BB^*^*^**

Bye-bye Sydney!

What's next? The threats roll in for Jamie plus he has his first run in with Malevsky. Will all of this be to much for him?


End file.
